La cereza del pastel
by ShadowLights
Summary: Veinticuatro horas antes, la crisis estalla donde los Ishida-Takenouchi. Una novia hecha un monstruo. Un novio en peligro de extinción. Un padrino que sueña con el verdadero amor. Y un adolescente que no sabe cómo se vio involucrado. Todo por un simple pastel. [Intercambio especial II Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8: ¡Para SkuAg!]
1. Código Delta

Luego de un exhaustivo _reaserch _sobre comedias románticas y Sorato… salió este regalo para mi _secret friend_, ¡SkuAg! Espero que este intento de Sorato cumpla tus expectativas, al ser una pareja que, por más que sea canon, jamás he escrito. ¡Esto fue muy divertido de hacer! Además de salir de mi zona de confort tanto de parejas como de género (espero no haber metido _angst _inconscientemente y que tampoco se me haya escapado algún error ortográfico).

**Pedido del Intercambio de SkuAg:**

**OTP: **Sorato

**Curiosidad:** Taiyako (Taichi x Miyako)

**Crack:** Miori (Mimi x Iori)

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Sino no tendríamos que esperar hasta el 6 de Mayo para el tan anunciado Trailer.

**Nota: **Alguien, se lo suplico, haga algo con mi cabeza para crear mejores títulos.

**Rating T** por algunas palabras subidas de tono.

¡Ojalá te guste mucho mucho muuuucho! Originalmente planeé que fuera un one-shot bieeeeeen largo pero, al ver tanto entusiasmo en el topic, tuve que buscar el momento ideal para cortarlo y dividirlo por partes. Eventualmente subiré las que siguen (al todavía no tenerlo finalizado), claro que antes que acabe el intercambio.

_[Este Fic forma parte del Intercambio especial II Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8]_

* * *

_**Parte 1**_

**Código Delta**

* * *

—¡Todo! ¡Todo está arruinado! ¡Completamente todo!

—Sora, trata de calmarte por favor. No es el fin del mundo, vas a ver que vamos a encontrar un reemplazo y-

—¡¿Un reemplazo en menos de veinticuatro horas, Yamato?!

Esta situación era exactamente aquella que Yamato Ishida temía. Todos le habían advertido que las novias suelen perder los papeles si el más mínimo detalle escapaba de sus manos. Por esa razón, había tomado todas las precauciones, conseguido segundas, terceras e inclusive cuartas opciones para cualquier inconveniente. ¿Se derriten las esculturas de hielo? Tenían una salvación. Inclusive una máquina de hielo portátil con la que estaba dispuesto a amanecerse. ¿Gabumon se comía los bocaditos para los invitados? Toda pastelería y panadería de Odaiba se encontraba al lado del teléfono esperando la llamada de Yamato tras haberles ofrecido una buena suma a cambio de todo su stock del día. ¿Se rompe o mancha el vestido de novia? Aquella era la única sin solución. La que más temía. Sin embargo, no imaginó este escenario.

Jamás se le cruzó que Sora perdería los estribos por la falta de compromiso de la encargada de ese gran importante detalle de la boda.

El pastel.

—¡Voy a encargarme a arruinar la carrera de esa mujer! ¡De dejar con mala reputación su empresa de catering! ¡Mi boda está arruinada!

—¡Lo voy a solucionar! ¡Vas a ver que lo voy a solucionar!

Decidido, tratando de que no se le contagie la desesperación de su futura esposa, cierra los ojos para echar un largo suspiro. Tras abrirlos, intenta tomar noción de sus alrededores y así, quizás, llegar a una respuesta ante este dilema.

Observó a Sora, creyendo que con una simple mirada lograría calmarla. No obstante, volvió a ser cautivado por aquella mujer que enterneció su corazón durante su infancia. Su cabello cobre, que a veces la molestaba diciendo que le recordaba al color de una zanahoria, se encontraba perfecto. Había crecido hasta su cuello, costándole un poco acostumbrarse a no ver tan seguido aquél hermoso lugar, indicando que estaban por cruzar la línea hacia la adultez definitiva. Casarse es un gran paso pero estaba dispuesto a caminarlo con ella. Siempre lo estuvo. Por ese motivo se encontraba tranquilo ante la crisis del año. Si aquello significaba pasarse a su lado malo y ser el primero en su lista de personas a las cuales eliminar esa noche, no le importaba. Siempre quería ser el primero en su lista. Fuese de lo que fuese. Inclusive si significaba su pronta muerte ante aquél monstruo que pronto se apellidaría Ishida.

Mientras Sora murmuraba para sí sola, Yamato opta por empezar a caminar hacia el lado contrario de su nuevo departamento. Aquél donde empezarían su nueva vida. El olor a nuevo invadía sus pulmones cada vez que inhalaba algo de aire. La madera artificial que varias veces lo había hecho perder el equilibrio cuando andaba con medias en la casa. Las aventuras que había tenido con su mujer en aquél piso ocasionalmente.

Sonrió.

Se sentía mal por estar en completa felicidad mientras la elegida del Amor sufría por el pastel, pero alguien debía mantener la compostura. Debía planear, tener una perfecta estrategia para así enfrentar la primera y última crisis pre-boda. Ella se sentó en el sofá, sus manos sobre el rostro. Sacudiendo su cabeza en negación, intenta suprimir un grito de desesperación que le mataría sus cuerdas vocales. Aquellos diamantes de tonalidad canela se hallaban cristalinos, ocasionalmente dirigiendo la mirada hacia el techo, para luego volverse a hundir en sus pequeñas palmas. Yamato asintió para sí mismo, convencido.

Está en sus manos asegurar la felicidad de Sora.

Y haría de todo para lograrlo.

—¿Sora?

Acercándose con cautela hacia ella, procuró no establecer un contacto directo. Puede ser que Yamato se desviva por ella, pero deseaba conservar su vida y así no dejarla viuda antes de tiempo bajo sus propias manos.

—No ahora, Yamato. Tengo unos fuertes impulsos de ir hacia esa mujer y matarla.

—No te ensucies las manos con ella, no vale la pena—con lentitud, se sienta a su lado, formando una sonrisa torcida en la comisura de sus labios—Puedes desahogarte conmigo.

—¿Entonces puedo matarte?—los rojizos ojos de Sora, por el silencioso llanto, lo miraron ilusionada, llena de expectativas.

—…soy una especie única. _Ishidatus Yamatus_—balbuceó, retrocediendo un poco—Estoy en peligro de extinción.

—¡Si no logras solucionar esto vas a estar extinto!—luego de gritar, decide finalmente recostar su espalda en el sofá. Inhalando aire, imitando una meditación, da lo mejor de sí para recomponerse—Lo siento, Yamato. No sé qué me está pasando. Me estoy convirtiendo en esas típicas novias que se ven en las películas de comedia romántica.

El rubio no pudo contenerse más. Estiró sus brazos hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, entregándole un cálido abrazo. Apoyando su mentón en el casi inexistente cuello de ella, su cabello empieza a darle comezón en la nariz. Oliendo su aroma a flor de cerezo gracias a su perfume favorito, descendió sus manos hacia las de ella, acariciándolas. Ella se dejó llevar, relajando la tensión de sus músculos. Entregándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, sube sus labios hasta su diminuto y encantadora oreja.

—El piso nos está extrañando.

—¡No es momento para eso!—sonrojada, se levanta de golpe dejando a Yamato intentando aguantar una risa, lo cual no resultó—No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo y reírte.

—Es porque estás aquí, conmigo. Me voy a casar en menos de veinticuatro horas con la mujer más maravillosa. No dejaré que un pastel se interponga en mi camino.

—Eres un tonto.

La tensión había disminuido en los hombros de Sora, lo cual le proporcionó tranquilidad al corazón de Yamato. Debía creer que va a hallarle una solución, cosa que pensaba realizar en dicho instante. Sabe que puede lograrlo, solo que las horas lo limitaban. Son las seis de la tarde, lo que significaba que la gran mayoría de pastelerías o empresas de catering con servicio de pasteles se encontrarían cerrando. Ir por una guía telefónica y buscar dependiendo de los horarios de atención también significaba un riesgo a perder valiosos segundos que su vida atesoraba ya que está convencido que la muchacha sería capaz de acabar con su unicidad.

_Si no hago algo pronto, Ishidatus Yamatus cesará de existir. Puedo tratar de convencerla todo lo que quiera pero, si ni yo mismo logro encontrar algo… ¡¿cómo se supone que lo solucionaré?!_

Procurando no jalarse demasiados pelos rubios para no quedar calvo antes de tiempo, Yamato empieza a caminar hacia el corredor que da hacia la habitación que ambos comparten. Millares de papeles yacían en la cama, la gran mayoría rotos por Sora. Esclareciendo los pedazos que estaban esparcidos en el suelo de madera laminada, logró hacer la cara de la tan comprometida señora que originó el caos.

—Tiene las horas contadas—suspiró él, para al final estirarse sobre el colchón—Al igual que yo. ¿Qué debería hacer…?

Desploma el lado contrario del rostro, observando la mitad de la cara llena de arrugas de aquella canosa mujer. Cierra sus ojos de un azul eléctrico, para al final contener una rabieta.

—En unos momentos acabaré igual que tú. ¿Alguna recomendación para aguantar el dolor?

El papel sale volando por la repentina ráfaga.

—Ni algo así se apiada de mí.

_Pero no importa, porque siempre quiero ser el primero en la lista de Sora. Estoy seguro que esto se volverá en una anécdota muy divertida. Se la contaremos a nuestros hijos, y me convence que él alterará todo y…_

Una lluvia de ideas empieza a correr en la cabeza de Yamato.

_Claro, ¡cómo no lo pensé antes!_

La fábrica había empezado a operar, los engranes a girar. Se levanta de golpe, enderezándose para así no interrumpir la realización que acababa de tener. En estas situaciones, siempre hay alguien que apoya. Alguien que estará en buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Claro si es que esa persona es sincera y leal, cosa que el futuro esposo lo sabe a la perfección.

Era hora de hacer la llamada.

El elegido de la Amistad no dudó dos veces en escabullirse en el corredor, imitando a un súper espía en la misión más peligrosa que había tenido. Tarareando la temática de _Misión Imposible_, se apega a la pared, observando de reojo la sala en donde se encontraba Sora. No hay motivo para tanta secrecía, pero Yamato deseaba darle algo más de riesgo a su situación actual. Confirmando que la tormenta andaba a un bajo nivel, se percató que ella había tenido una idea similar. Andaba charlando por su celular, conteniendo sollozos al sobarse los ojos con su mano libre. Su corazón haciéndosele añicos, sacude el rostro para al final lanzarse al suelo y así rodar hacia la cocina, marcar el número en el teléfono de la pared, y solucionar su dilema.

No creyó calcular mal para deslizarse en todo el piso, dándose directo con la refrigeradora.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Sora se levantó asustada por el estruendo que había escuchado. Despidiéndose apresuradamente de la persona al otro lado de la línea, lanzó el celular al sofá. Tambaleándose, debido a que andaba en medias y el laminado estaba recién lustrado, casi sufre el mismo destino de Yamato por la velocidad en la que acudió. La escena que presenció le causó una mistura de emociones. Iban desde preocupación hasta rendición, de gracia hacia molestia, de alegría hasta desdicha. Cerró sus ojos de tonalidad canela para tranquilizarse. Su futuro esposo estaba de cabeza, sus brazos enredados de alguna mágica e imposible manera con su cuello, para que al final sus pies estén contra la puerta de la nevera.

—Juro que no fue intencional—dijo con el aliento entrecortado—Puedes seguir con tus cosas, amor. Tengo todo bajo control.

—Es por este motivo que me da miedo dejarte solo en casa. Apuesto que has visto películas de espías o agentes secretos. Probablemente _Misión Impossible_. O alguna de _007_.

—Lo único que entendí de esa oración es que soy apuesto.

—Yamato... ¡No es hora de juegos! No tenemos pastel y pretendes ser Matt Bond o algo así.

Cuando se retiró, él no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de derrota, mientras intentaba desenredarse de su propio cuerpo. Sus articulaciones le dolían, la falta de ejercicio manifestándose tras el estrés acumulado de los preparativos de la boda. Poco a poco cedió, para finalmente estar de pie. Se acercó a la línea divisoria entre la sala de estar y la cocina, solo para volver a encontrar a Sora charlando por el celular. Arqueando una ceja al no comprender del todo su actitud, prosigue con su misión.

Ahora tarareando la misma melodía bajo su aliento, estira su mano para que las yemas de sus dedos alcancen el tan deseado teléfono. Al sentir su fría textura no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Solo era cuestión de marcar el número para así tener completado el primer paso para la campaña que protegería su unicidad al igual que a un animal en peligro de extinción. O mejor dicho, la solución a que su futura esposa no lo asesine al no tener el famoso pastel.

Tras apretar los botones, la espera le pareció eterna. Inclusive juró que veía su vida en retrospectiva al temer que esa persona no pudiera contestar. Si se llegaba a ese punto, estaba convencido que pondría como padrino a quien originalmente planeó, antes de que el susodicho se entrometiera. Su predicamento incrementaba al pasar los segundos. Le quedaba poco tiempo y él era su salvación para convencer a los demás muchachos en ayudarlo.

El teléfono dejó de timbrar.

—¿Aló?

Cuando Yamato escuchó aquella voz no pudo evitar soltar todo el aire que había aguantado por el suspenso. Sintiéndose liberado, logró respirar con tranquilidad, cediendo su espalda en contra de una repisa y así encontrarse en una posición mucho más cómoda. Recorrió su cabello con la mano derecha, sintiendo la grasa que se formaba gracias al sudor que fue provocado por la tensión.

—¡Taichi! Gracias a Dios que contestaste.

El moreno hizo un gesto de confusión al otro lado de la línea, desconociendo el alivio de uno de sus grandes amigos. Empezó a meditar, imaginando posibles escenarios que causaran su tono de voz. Una idea surgió en su mente, sonriendo con malicia, cosa que el rubio desconocía.

—¿Sora se enteró sobre el incidente en la despedida de soltero con la stripper?

—¡Nunca hubo tal cosa!—al percatarse que había gritado, Yamato tuvo que taparse la boca—Sigues jurando que eso sucedió cuando en realidad no hubo ninguna.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? Es cierto que entre los chicos la pasamos muy bien y terminaste en el piso luego de tanto beber pero...

—Taichi, si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú el que acabó en el suelo gritando sobre el verdadero amor. Tanto que el manager tuvo que botarnos. Luego buscaste una pelea con un maniquí, para acabar corriendo cuando se tambaleó encima de ti y luego al pasar por una tienda de lencería para mujeres lanzaste billetes pidiendo a que te hagan un baile.

—Repito, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de eso? Sabes que esa sensual mujer era real. Solo estás en negación. Además, el verdadero amor es una ilusión, solo pocos lo encuentran. Haz tenido el privilegio, así que aprovéchalo por más que esa stripper haya malogrado tu relación.

—No tienes remedio—sacudiendo el rostro, sus ojos se llenan de determinación—Debí haberme quedado con Takeru como padrino.

No es momento de corregir las lagunas mentales de Taichi gracias a los efectos del alcohol. Es momento de solucionar el problema en mano y salvar su matrimonio. Imploró a que Sora no entrara a la cocina al estar engrosada en su conversación, para así volver a la atmósfera de complicidad que formó al salir de la habitación como Matt Bond. Bajando el volumen de su voz, coloca la palma de su mano cerca a la boca, pegando sus labios hacia el auricular.

—Tenemos un código Delta.

—¿Podrías no besar el teléfono pretendiendo que es Sora? No te entiendo.

Deseando maldecir al notar que el moreno no captaba su mundo imaginario, se separó, conteniendo las ganas de murmurar nuevamente. Enrolló su dedo en el cordón, observando por última vez, de reojo, la división entre la sala y la cocina.

—Que tenemos un código Delta.

—¿¡Código Delta!? Yamato, en vez de hablarme sobre la stripper debiste haber mencionado esto. Es muchísimo más importante que un baile frustrado.

Dándose un palmazo contra la frente, hizo una nota mental de sentar a Taichi con los demás chicos y esclarecer los hechos de su supuesta legendaria despedida de soltero. Sus ojos azules estaban por ceder a la presión de aquél hombre que se apoderó de la posición de padrino, que originalmente le pertenecía a su hermano menor.

—Necesito de tu ayuda, Taichi. Es peor de lo que imaginé.

—Me imagino. Quién hubiera pensado que en menos de veinticuatro horas te arrepentirías.

—Sí, sí, exacto—asintiendo con tan solo escuchar la palabra veinticuatro horas, Yamato no prestó atención a lo demás.

—Sora debe estar hecha un monstruo.

—No tienes idea. Temo que_ Ishidatus Yamatus _se extinga.

—Deberías dejar esa broma, no es muy graciosa. Tienes mal sentido del humor, _Yamatus_. De todas formas, debo ir a salvar tu pellejo. Abandonar a Sora veinticuatro horas antes... el mágico poder de las strippers es sorprendente.

—Espera... ¿de qué estás hablando?—el futuro esposo acababa de percatarse que la conversación estaba siguiendo el divertido juego del teléfono malogrado—¿Qué tiene que ver, _de nuevo_, una stripper con esto?

—¿Acaso no tenemos un código Delta?—inquiere el elegido de Valor, su voz siendo el indicador de su extrañeza.

—Claro que tenemos un código Delta—Yamato retrocedió un poco, igual de confundido—¿Para ti qué es el código Delta?

—Que te pones reticente con la boda—dijo él como si fuese algo obvio—Tienes arrepentimientos, entonces debo ir a salvarte de Sora Takenouchi. ¿Para ti, qué es el código Delta?

—Alguna emergencia que ponga en peligro mi existencia. O mejor dicho, situación que se declare como un Estado de Emergencia mi casa, al tratarse de un imperfecto en la boda.

—¿No se aplicaría el código Delta entonces? El retractarte es una emergencia que pone en peligro tu existencia.

—Taichi, no me estoy retractando. No hay forma que lo haga. Amo a Sora. La amo con todo mi corazón. Palabras no son suficientes para expresar todas estas emociones que siento al saber que mañana estaré casado con ella, empezando una nueva etapa de nuestra vida. Vivir juntos, viajar juntos, cuidar a nuestros hijos...

—Yamato, te agradecería que no me arruines los votos que voy a escuchar mañana. Aunque estoy muy seguro que son muy similares a los que acabas de decir... a no ser que le hayas compuesto una canción a Sora.

_... ¿por qué cuando Taichi no toma algo en serio siempre da en el blanco? Ahora me avergüenza el haberle compuesto algo a Sora como un voto._

—Creo que debimos dejar en claro lo que significaba _situación de emergencia_ en el Código Delta. Ambos tenemos percepciones distintas.

—Sea como sea, ¿en qué puede ayudar el mejor padrino de todos los tiempos?—su carismática voz calmó a Yamato.

—Nos canceló la mujer del pastel.

Silencio se hizo presente del otro lado. De fondo, Yamato podía escuchar un par de ruidos. Eso significaba que Taichi se encontraba en casa, probablemente cenando. Estos incrementaron, indicando, también, que no limpiaba su departamento desde hace bastante tiempo. El mayor de los Yagami había decidido mudarse para intentar ser más independiente. Sus padres intentaron hacerlo desistir, argumentando que si no recordaba quitarle el plástico a una bolsa de palomitas de maíz instantánea para microondas, corría el riesgo de morir por una estupidez, o inclusive intoxicado al nunca botar los cartones de leche de la nevera, bebiéndolos sin fijarse en la fecha de vencimiento y menos si tiene un sabor agrio. La terquedad provocó que Hikari se viera comprometida de pasar ocasionalmente a revisar si todo andaba en orden. El bullicio provocado por el moreno indicaba a que la hermana menor no había hecho sus rondas por un buen tiempo.

_Eso me recuerda que no veo hace tiempo a Takeru. Con todo esto de la boda la gran mayoría ha preferido ponerse al margen al temer arruinarle algo a Sora._

—Esto es la crisis del siglo. La tercera guerra mundial—ahora su tono indicaba temor, flaqueando con cada palabra que escapaba del elegido del Valor—¿Tomaste medidas preventivas?

—Tenía todo perfecto. Inclusive si es que Gabumon mañana se ponía goloso. Jamás se me cruzó esto por la mente.

—Seamos sinceros. Solo hay dos opciones, las cuales son las vías más rápidas y directas… que dudo que querrás usar—tragando saliva, Taichi se aleja de su celular.

—No. No pienso decirle a alguno de esos dos. Tengo mucho miedo de… los resultados que eso pueda tener. En especial con los invitados—el rostro de Yamato palideció.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, agudizó sus sentidos para así poder captar la conversación que Sora tenía desde el otro lado. Desafortunadamente, nada llegó hacia él. Preocupación se cernió sobre rostro, inclusive ocasionando que frunciera el seño. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, vuelve a jugar con el cordón mientras utiliza sus uñas para tocar la madera del repostero. Sus dedos del pie derecho empiezan a subir y a bajar, cansado de la espera. No sabía la razón por la cual Taichi no contestaba, pero algo le decía que debía ser pronto. El silencio de la muchacha de cabello cobre no le gustaba para nada.

La tranquilidad emanada por la atmósfera que los rodea como un tul de luz era eterna, hasta que un delicado sollozo, tan frágil como el cristal, lo rompió.

—¡Taichi!—gritando bajo el aliento, Yamato se encontraba desesperado—Al demonio el código Delta, te necesito aquí ahora.

_Debería llamar a Takeru también, solo por si las dudas. Aunque dudo que venga. Todos tratan de mantenerse al margen de esto. ¿Realmente les asusta tanto hacer molestar a la novia? Aunque viendo sus deseos asesinos de hoy, es muy probable que sea un instinto de supervivencia__ por parte de los demás. Sabia decisión.__._

—No hay necesidad de pedírmelo, estaba alistándome—dice como si fuese algo obvio, creyendo que Yamato podía ver a través de la línea telefónica—Estaré en un dos por tres.

Al escuchar que colgó, el rubio tira el teléfono sin importarle si llegó a hacer contacto con la pared y así asegurarse que la cuenta telefónica del mes no incrementara. Lo único que deseaba era acudir a la elegida del Amor, que cada día que pasa lo cautiva mucho más. Sus mejillas suaves, algo llenitas que le recordaban a un suave malvavisco rosa. Labios cereza que siempre deseaba saborear. Una tez ligeramente durazno causante de descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo. Detestaba verla ceder. Sora siempre mantiene un acto fuerte, independiente. Jamás la ha visto quebrarse, por más dilemas que la boda haya podido conllevar, lograba mantener la calma. Inclusive cuando sus opiniones no eran compartidas por su infalible dama de honor, lograba mantenerse de pie. Aun así, esta fue la cereza del pastel.

_Irónico._

—Creo que acabo de cometer un grave error…

Aquél susurro que escapó de Sora lo tomó desprevenido.

Cuando ingresó a la sala, la luz artificial lo recibió, encegueciéndolo. A diferencia de aquella que se encuentra en la cocina, esta es mucho más potente al ser de foco amarillo y no blanco. Estaban en proceso de remodelar el departamento para así hacerlo mucho más acogedor. Yamato se encontraba ilusionado con el hecho de formar una familia con Sora. Inclusive piensa que anda mucho más emocionado que ella, adelantándose a un hecho futuro. De vez en cuando se ponía a buscar nombres de niño o niña.

Sacudió el rostro. No era momento de ello.

Sora se encontraba de rodillas en la alfombra, mirando el techo. Sus ojos reflejaban la luz que caía directo hacia sus pupilas, Yamato preguntándose si aquello no la enceguecía. Confundido, poco a poco se va acercando a ella, para así quedar a su mismo nivel. Con delicadeza, temiendo que Sora se rompiera en millares de pedacitos, le toca el hombro. Acerca su rostro hacia el de ella, lanzándole la temida pregunta cerca a su oreja.

—¿Todo bien, Sora?

—Acabo de cometer un grave error…—repitió como si estuviese hipnotizada, su boca tan solo vomitando la oración—No debí decir que sí… acabo de arruinar mi boda.

—Vamos, Sora. No es tu culpa lo del pastel. Sí, es cierto que aceptaste con rapidez al ver el hermoso decorado en el catálogo pero eso no significa que…

En cuestión de segundos, fue ahora Sora quién sujetaba de los hombros a Yamato. El rostro de la futura señora Ishida brillaba con una mezcla de emociones que le costaba definir. Era el reflejo mismo de la esperanza con la desesperanza. El canela que la identifica se encontraba perdido, dando a entender que había quemado hasta el último cartucho. Estirando sus brazos para tomar la rienda de la situación, él opta por abrazarla, sumiéndola en su cariño. El escuchar que los latidos de sus corazones se hicieron uno solo, la aleja para darle un dulce beso en la frente. La vida retornó a Sora, ruborizándose. Aquello hizo que el color durazno que fascina a Yamato volviese a aparecer, para verse tentado de arreglarle un mechón rebelde de su perfecta cabellera cobre.

—No es el fin del mundo, Sora.

—Tienes razón… pero aún así… haya estado cuerda o no, lo que acabo de hacer ha sido un grave error. No debí ceder.

—Amor, si no te explicas jamás podré entenderte.

—Verás… yo…

El sonido del timbre rompió la atmosfera que los iluminaba. Sora volvió a palidecer, inclusive soltando un gesto reflejando el susto. Yamato observó la puerta con curiosidad, incapaz de comprender la reacción de la chica. Ingenuamente, asintió para sí, creyendo haberle encontrado una posible respuesta al enigma.

—Creo ya saber quién es. No te preocupes, resolverá todos nuestros problemas—sonriendo como si fuera para un anuncio de pasta dental, el elegido de la Amistad logra ponerse de pie. Sora lo sostiene de la muñeca, desesperada—Voy a regresar, no te preocupes.

_Taichi llegó rápido. Y eso que vivimos lejos… debe haber tomado un taxi. Espero que no quiera que se lo pague._

—Yamato, espera…—viendo que con cada paso que daba, ella estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco, cuando la ve cerca a la perilla, tuvo que gritar—¡No abras la puerta!

Cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, ya era demasiado tarde.

Al sentir la fría textura de la perilla entre sus dedos, Yamato no contuvo más su sonrisa, ahora transformándola una vez más en un reflejo de su triunfo personal. La persona que salvaría su noche, que salvaría la boda, se encontraba detrás de aquella puerta de metal que separaba su departamento del mundo exterior. La noche recién empezaba, tenían la vitalidad de la juventud de su lado. Nada podía salir peor. Solucionaría el predicamento, imaginó que Sora se enamoraría más de lo que ya estaba de él al ser su caballero en armadura dorada, y sería la mejor boda de la historia. Se la contaría a sus hijos, el tío Taichi seguro todavía insistiendo con las strippers y cómo fue mejor padrino que Al Pacino.

Sus oídos fueron sordos ante el grito de desesperación de Sora. Un par de frases se hicieron pase a su cerebro, mas las omitió al estar sumido en la alegría de haber cumplido su cometido.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, cerró los ojos con alivio.

—Llegaste mucho más rápido de lo que pensé. Ahora que estás aquí, estoy convencido que esta situación será algo de lo que nos reiremos horas después del día de mañana. No rompas este bello momento diciendo que debo pagarte el taxi.

—Yamato, querido. Nunca creí tan desbordante alegría de tu parte al verme llegar. Como dices, nos reiremos de esta situación cuando todos estemos disfrutando del delicioso pastel de bodas que prepararé para ustedes dos, mi hermosa pareja de esposos. Yo les dije desde un inicio que podía ofrecerme a hacerlo, pero siempre me lo negaron. No se preocupen, que no estoy _tan_ resentida como para rechazarlos. He vivido en Nueva York, visto _Cake Boss_ millares de veces e inclusive ido a la pastelería de Carlo. Sé que no es suficiente, pero deben confiar en mis habilidades culinarias. También el poco tiempo que estuve en Paris, recientemente, ayudará. No soy como cualquier otra chica que estudia repostería. Oh, no señor.

A lo lejos, él pudo escuchar cómo Sora soltaba un largo suspiro al su advertencia ser ignorada. Aquella voz le provocó un escalofrío en su espina dorsal, recordando, también, el breve intercambio de palabras que tuvo con Taichi en donde la mencionó sutilmente. Era de esperarse. Si él llamó al padrino, ella llamaría a la dama de honor como medida desesperada. Aquella mujer que vestía tacones altos, un abrigo que hacía resaltar sus bellos y destellantes ojos miel, junto a aquél cabello castaño claro que le sentaba de maravilla, mientras que no experimentara con el, claro está, era su perdición. La luz del exterior tan solo la hacía ver como una silueta sacada de una película de terror, hasta que ingresó al departamento sin ser invitada a pasar.

—¡Mimi Tachikawa resolverá sus problemas! Esa _bitch_ sufrirá luego, no duden en que haré lo imposible para encontrarla por herir a mi querida Sora. Tu _bridesmaid_ ha venido a salvar tu _day_… digo, _night_. No, espera... _afternoon. _¡Está mal! Son pasadas las seis de la tarde ya, entonces serìa casi noche, pero le va bien con _day_. Nunca se me dieron bien las rimas.

El puchero que soltó fue la primera mala señal que Yamato sintió. Ahora comprendió a la perfección la razón del arrepentimiento de Sora. Nadie se había atrevido, hasta ahora, comer algo que Mimi ofreciera al tener gustos algo particulares. Lo mismo se aplica con otro integrante del grupo. En este momento, tenía, en sus manos, la responsabilidad de mantener los estómagos de sus invitados a salvo de una muy probable intoxicación.

—Por cierto, Yamato. ¿Me pagas el taxi?

_Esta va a ser una larga noche._


	2. Un Café con Sternberg y el Soñador

¡La segunda parte! En realidad iba a ser más larga pero por el contrario tiempos también se cortó. Me sorprende que haya quedado mucho más larga que la anterior. ¡Ojalá te siga gustando, Sku!

**Rating T **por frases subidas de tono.

**Nota: **Pido disculpas por cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar. Millares de gracias a mi _beta reader_ o, mejor dicho, _beta listener_, **ForeverYoshi**. Tengo miedo de no terminarlo todo para el 27.

* * *

_**Parte 2**_

_**Un Café con Sternberg y el Soñador**_

* * *

Tras colgar, Taichi Yagami se desplomó en el suelo de su desastroso departamento en plena soledad. Millares de bolsas de basura, al igual que contenedores de ramen instantáneo, yacían a su alrededor. Un delicado fideo estaba colgado, luchando para llegar al piso de madera. Gotas del caldo caían como una tenue y delicada lluvia. El resto se encontraba dentro, inclusive botando algo de vapor, indicando que esa era la cena que estaba disfrutando minutos antes de la llamada del código Delta. Las zapatillas del elegido del Valor estaban a sus manos, el moreno observándolas, perdido, en las tinieblas. Con desdén, empieza a ponérselas para que, al levantarse, cayera de cara entre millares de papeles y ropa interior sin lavar. Todo porque olvidó amarrarse los cordones.

_Desagradable._

—Esto no hubiera sucedido si Hikari viniera. Hasta ahora no me da explicaciones concretas—dice mientras utiliza sus manos para salir del lío—Es hora de ir a ayudar a Yamato. ¡No puedo dejarlo solo en un momento como este!

Lanzando puños imaginarios en el aire, da un largo respiro mientras va a buscar las llaves. Deslizando su mano por la pared para así encontrar el interruptor de la luz y no morir bajo los deshechos, logra dar con la superficie que lo identifica. Cerrando los ojos, indicando que no deseaba sufrir al cambiar la iluminación sin previo aviso, los abre al sentirse a salvo. No obstante, no creyó que la vista que lo recibiría lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Prefiero vivir en plena oscuridad si impide que vea esto todas las mañanas. Con razón ninguna chica quiere venir.

Cándidamente, él imaginaba que su departamento tan solo tenía un par de bolsas, al igual que un poco de ropa desparramada por cualquier esquina. La cruel realidad fue mucho más dolorosa de lo que imaginó. Al andar con las cortinas cerradas, pocas veces decidía prender la luz para que así su recibo no fuera muy alto. Claro, podría optar por abrirlas y usar la delicada luz de la luna, al igual que los faroles del parque colindante, mas por algún motivo que desconocía no lo hacía. La peste empezaba a entrar por su sentido del olfato, haciendo que retrocediera y chocara con una repisa. Bolsas de galletas descendieron lentamente, las migajas esparciéndose al igual que copos de nieve. A la misma vez, más contenedores vacíos de ramen cedieron tal piezas de dominó, o mejor dicho, como una casa de cartas al encontrarse en una posición similar. Luego, su mirada dio con la esquina de la perdición, aquella llena de bolsas negras de basura en, donde si algo se caía por casualidad, por más que movieras todo, jamás aparecía.

Desaparecía por arte de magia.

—Debería decirle Triángulo de las Bermudas. Esta maldita cosa ha hecho que no pueda ver televisión en semanas.

Suspirando ante su dolorosa realidad, apaga la luz en rendición. Pretender ignorancia era lo mejor. Pretender que su departamento tan solo consistía en ese pequeño espacio libre entre la puerta y el recibidor era suficiente.

_La próxima vez que vaya donde mis padres y se encuentre Hikari voy a tener que raptarla._

Planeando su egoísta táctica de acción, se amarra las agujetas para así no sufrir otro vergonzoso accidente en soledad que propiciara un motivo nuevo de limpiar su hogar para despejar la puerta de la ducha, al estar bloqueada por bolsas de basura. Rascándose su cabellera castaña, empieza a caminar hacia su habitación para buscar las llaves. Creyó que sería el lug_a_r idóneo para iniciar su odisea, salvo que no contó que el camino sufriera el mismo destino que la puerta que da hacia la ducha.

—Maldita sea.

_Si esto sigue así, voy a tener que hacer una lista de cuántas veces voy a maldecir el día de hoy._

Frustrado, regresa a su lugar original. Su celular no había recibido alguna otra llamada, cosa que le daba a entender que Yamato estaba manteniendo las cosas bajo control. Por lo menos por ahora, o las próximas dos horas.

_O el tiempo que aguante bajo la merced de Sorazilla._

Sacudió el rostro, determinado en acudir hacia él. Después de todo, es el padrino del novio, posición que se la arrebató a Takeru Takaishi tras un juego de sacar la pajilla más corta o la más larga. Claro, Taichi hizo trampa, pero nadie debe enterarse, jamás. Solo sus sobrinos favoritos, quizás hasta sus hijos.

—Si es que los tengo algún día...verdadero amor... algo con lo que sueño pero no parezco conseguir. He salido con varias chicas pero ninguna me convence para mantener una relación estable. Ninguna es… ¿la indicada? No, con ninguna he hecho _click_ hasta ahora. Ah, envidio tanto a Yamato en este momento... o cualquier otra persona a punto de dar este paso tan grande. Quizá por eso tengo un serio problema en las despedidas de soltero queriendo contratar strippers como broma—haciendo un gesto de fastidio, apoya su mano contra una pequeña mesa que nunca supo que tenía hasta que Hikari fue un día a limpiar, ya que andaba cubierta de envoltorios de golosinas, y sus dedos dieron con una superficie fría y metálica. Su rostro iluminó su lúgubre departamento, sus ojos llenándose de deseos asesinos muy similares a los de Sora, a kilómetros de distancia—¡Aquí estaban, condenadas llaves del demonio!

Al tenerlas, no dudó dos veces en levantar sus brazos y oler sus axilas. Al confirmar que no era necesaria una ducha, ya que no recordaba con exactitud hace cuántos días tuvo una al tener flojera de despejar el camino hacia el agua que relaja a los seres humanos, se evitaría la escala hacia la casa de sus padres por una. Por supuesto, podría tener la oportunidad de secuestrar a su hermana por un día y tenerla como _Hikacienta_, mas no tenía tiempo que perder. Había desperdiciado valiosos minutos con las llaves, al igual que descubriendo el estado de su mundo.

Taichi Yagami abre la puerta, saliendo hacia el mundo exterior.

Cuando se encontró fuera, cerró con seguro y llave la puerta a su departamento. Miró a su izquierda, hacia las escaleras, esperando no cruzarse con alguno de sus vecinos. El moreno vive en un complejo malgastado, inclusive viejo, pero era suficiente para él. El precio de los inmuebles iba creciendo en Japón y, al todavía no encontrar un trabajo que el sueldo sea lo suficientemente alto para mudarse, debía conformarse con lo que encontró. Entrar a las Naciones Unidas no sería trabajo fácil. Si aquello significaba tener que estudiar más tiempo, sacar maestrías y doctorados, lo haría. Una vez que Taichi Yagami tiene una meta, nada lo puede hacer cambiar de opinión.

Tras confirmar que no había moros en la costa, sigilosamente empieza a descender las ruidosas escaleras que soltaban un chirrido cada vez que su pie daba con un escalón. Decidió cambiar a una velocidad que haría resonar el oxidado acero, pero no debía gastar los preciados minutos de la vida de Yamato. Inclusive saltándolos, logra pisar tierra firme, solo para doblarse un poco el tobillo al final, yendo en picada hacia un charco de lodo. Ensuciando su único conjunto presentable, empieza a maldecir en voz alta como en los pasados minutos, sin importarle sus alrededores.

Desafortunadamente, sus vecinas aparecieron.

—En definitiva no llegará a ninguna parte en la vida. Muy triste al ser un buen muchacho... tan joven. A los _hikikomori_ les cuenta adaptarse a la sociedad.

—Insultar a un charco... me da pena el joven. No debe tener muchos amigos.

—Vayámonos, que nos puede escuchar.

_Ya lo hice al no tomarse la molestia de siquiera murmurar. Y, mis perfectamente letradas señoras, un hikikomori nunca sale de casa. ¡Tengo vida social! … ¡Creo!_

Una vez que se retiraron, Taichi exprimió su camiseta azul marino. Soltando un bufido, empieza a caminar hacia el paradero de buses más cercano.

El cielo nocturno se abría paso, dejando atrás un hermoso crepúsculo. El color le recordaba a aquél de un corazón. El muchacho soñador coloca sus manos en los bolsillos del jean, un vez más siendo preso de sus fantasías sobre el verdadero amor. Sus zapatos hacían ecos en el concreto de la vereda mientras pasaba postes y señales oxidados llenos de enredaderas. Las tiendas de conveniencias andaban prendiendo sus señales luminosas mientras la menguante luna era el centro de atención, las estrellas su complemento con su tintinearte destello. Levantó la vista, teniendo que cubrir parte del rostro con su mano.

En definitiva, era una hermosa noche para un derramamiento de sangre.

_Sorazilla… o como Mimi suele decir a sus espaldas, bridezilla. Y eso que Sora ha estado tranquila. Aunque conociendo a la dama de honor, estoy convencido que ya se olía a metros de distancia un suceso de este tipo. Debería estudiar cocina para desarrollar mi sentido del olfato y ser un sabueso que se tiñe el pelaje cada seis meses._

—Debo apresurarme. No quiero llegar y que sea demasiado tarde. Eso le pasa por mudarse algo lejos de Odaiba.

Empezó a trotar, acelerando el paso para así arribar prontamente al paradero de buses. La banca de madera se encontraba vacía, viéndose tentado a sentarse en ella para dejar que el estrés escapara de su cuerpo. Opta por hacerlo, para luego empezar a jugar con sus manos y perder su mirada en el anuncio que tenía al lado acerca de un nuevo producto dedicado a reducir los malos olores del hogar. Viendo que el universo le mandaba señales en lo que concernía tanto a aseo personal como hogareño, cierra sus ojos canela, evitando volver a soñar con el verdadero amor. Echando un suspiro más a los millares que escapan de sus labios, este ascendió tal y como Taichi imagina que hacen las burbujas de jabón. Dándose cuenta que la melancolía se apoderaba de él, decide darle una oportunidad al horario de los buses que estaba al lado de la modelo del anuncio publicitario. Sus ojos se abrieron al dar con una desagradable sorpresa.

El próximo bus vendría en media hora.

—Mierda. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, empieza a correr por la vereda hacia el centro comercial más cercano y así subirse al primer taxi que encuentre.

Las primeras señales del invierno se manifestaban al ver su aliento condensarse frente a sus ojos. La gastada bufanda que llevaba en el cuello se movía al ritmo de su cuerpo, el sudor bajo su delgada camiseta azul quemándolo por dentro. Su garganta ardía, estaba corriendo cada vez más rápido en vez que trotar. Últimamente, el mayor de los Yagami había agarrado el pasatiempo de correr temprano por las mañanas, antes de ir a clase. Quizá el simple hecho de no estar todas las mañanas le daba la impresión a dos de sus vecinas que llevaba el estilo de vida de un _hikikomori_, sin olvidar su extraña adicción a la soda, especialmente a la Coca-Cola. Aquella bebida lo acompañaba en las buenas y en las malas. Su irremplazable compañera, su cómplice. En ese instante, Taichi tomó noción de algo.

_No tengo muchos amigos si considero una soda mi compinche._

Una vez que escuchó el clásico bullicio, conformado por una orquesta sinfónica de bocinas, escaneó con la mirada sus alrededores. Debía encontrar un taxi pronto. Los minutos seguían corriendo y, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, serían casi las siete de la noche. Hace casi media hora que Yamato lo había llamado, siendo principales distractores su falta de orden, las escurridizas llaves, el caerse de las escaleras y el no fijarse en el horario del bus antes de sentarse en la banca.

Calentó sus manos, sobando sus palmas con fuerza, para así regular su temperatura. Los latidos de su corazón habían retornado a su velocidad original, ahora agitándose por el hecho de ver la línea de autos, y luego la que se encontraba paralela a ella. Millares de personas esperaban su turno para subir. Había más personas que servicios de taxi en ese preciso instante. Al parecer, la suerte no estaba del lado del Valor esta noche.

—¿Ahora cómo se supone que sea mejor padrino que Al Pacino al estar a un paso de no poder salvar a _Yamatus_? No tendré sobrinos para contarles esta simpática historia, ya que no dejaré que Hikari se case. Jamás. Además que los dos pretendientes no son lo suficientemente buenos para ella… nadie nunca será bueno para ella. La escala Taichi es más alta que la Richter o la Mercalli. No son escala para mi _Taichi_.

—¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¡Muévete! ¡HE DICHO QUE TE MUEVAS!

Antes de que el líder original de los Niños Elegidos pudiera procesar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, una persona se estrelló contra él. Dicho sea de paso, el individuo, o más bien, ella, llevaba patines puestos, los cuales dieron directo con su tobillo. Conteniendo un grito ahogado, saltó en un pie mientras abrazaba la zona de impacto. El bulto, al estar cubierta de pies a cabeza con abrigo y bufanda al igual que la suya, cosa que llamó su atención, empezó a moverse en el suelo, lanzando quejas sin sentido al aire. Al escuchar con detenimiento su voz, aquél timbre empezó a hacérsele familiar al moreno. La había escuchado antes, incontables veces. El rostro de la mujer fue revelado bajo las luces de la ciudad, su sombrero de lana cubriendo gran parte de su característico cabello lavanda.

—¡Miyako!

—¿Taichi?—soltando un gesto de sorpresa, se sonroja intensamente por la vergüenza, tras haber lanzado insultos al aire—Si hubiera sabido que eras tú jamás hubiera dicho semejantes cosas sobre tu cabello.

—¿Perdón?

—¡No dije nada! ¿Cabello? ¡Quise decir _caballo_! ¿Acaso no lo viste pasar por ahí? Oh, cierto, fue a la velocidad de la luz, ¡nadie lo vio! … ¿Te dije que tu nuevo _look_ te sienta muy bien?

Taichi tan solo contuvo un suspiro.

Hace poco, para verse más presentable en las entrevistas de trabajo, había optado por cortarse un poco aquella alborotado arbusto o melena que denominaba cabello. Por supuesto, fue sujeto a comentarios y bromas constantes por parte de los integrantes de su grupo de amigos, al igual que Digimons y compañeros de clases, pero todavía así no se arrepentía. Sabía que el sacrificio valdría la pena. De todas maneras, cuando creyó que la fiebre "burlarse de Taichi" había acabado, se percata que aún a sus espaldas, seguía siendo un tema de conversación. Miyako lo acababa de confirmar.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte—agachándose a su nivel, el moreno le extiende la mano. Miyako se sonrosó por la amabilidad, al ser ella la causante del accidente.

—Disculpa. Aunque eso también pasó por hacerle caso omiso a mis advertencias—tras recibir el apoyo, ella logra ponerse de pie, claro que tambaleándose de espaldas gracias a los patines—¡Oops! Casi me caigo de nuevo.

—Si simplemente gritar "¡MUEVETE!" de la nada es una advertencia, me pregunto cómo sería una real. En fin, se nota que estabas apurada y ahora estás algo tarde por mi culpa... por cierto, ¿por qué patines?

—Verás, hay poco espacio en casa para bicicletas, no tengo licencia de conducir y bueno, lo más cercano era esto. Aunque todavía estoy aprendiendo. ¡Cierto, voy a llegar tarde a la biblioteca!

—¿A la biblioteca esta hora?

—Uno nunca deja de estudiar. Además que ya quedé en encontrarnos allá.

_Debe estar hablando de Ken. Todos tienen a alguien especial... ¿por qué se me hace tan difícil?_

—Oye, como compensación en hacerte demorar, ¿quisieras que te invite un café o algo así un día de estos?

Por algún motivo, dicha oferta agarró desprevenidos a ambos. Miyako colocó un dedo bajo su mentón, ladeando el rostro en suma confusión. Nunca había establecido mucho contacto con Taichi, tan solo breves intercambios de palabras por más que ella casi viviera en la residencia Yagami al ser una de las mejores amigas de la hermana menor. Ella cerró sus ojos, acomodándose la bufanda. El moreno quería retractar sus palabras, asombrado con la naturalidad que salió su oferta.

—A ver... sería cuestión de organizarme. Este curso me ocupa casi todo el día, tarde y noche. Ya veo cómo lo resuelvo. Quién soy yo para rechazar una invitación. Por cierto, tienes muy buen estilo de la moda, Taichi. ¡Linda bufanda!

En cuestión de segundos, Miyako Inoue había dado media vuelta para retornar a su recorrido de arribar a la biblioteca. Èl soltó su aliento en alivio, todavía incapaz de creer la naturalidad en la que salió esa invitación. Millares de veces había hecho caer a Sora o a Mimi, y jamás les había ofrecido algo en compensación.

_No es hora de pensar en esos detalles. Debo enfocarme en ir donde Yamato. Aunque, esa chica... no tomó noción que nuestras bufandas son idénticas._

—Creo que mi sueño de encontrar el verdadero amor está empezando a salir a la realidad, yendo directo a líneas de películas clichés o los _boy meets girl_, siendo la primera chica su principal interés romántico...

Hunde su rostro en sus palmas.

—Suficiente, Taichi.

_¡No tengo tiempo para esto! El novio me necesita. Vamos, Taichi… ¡piensa! ¿Qué cosa no has utilizado todavía?_

Navegando en una alberca llamada recuerdos, se zambulle mientras nada en lo profundo de su subconsciente. Fragmentos de su vida aparecían, mientras que la noche seguía rugiendo a su alrededor. Las voces de las personas disminuían, la contaminación sonora era erradicada. Poco a poco, podía sentir sus latidos incrementarse una vez más, al poder sentir entre sus dedos la solución a, lo que él piensa que será, la última valla que impide acudir hacia uno de sus grandes amigos. Fue hasta el fondo, inclusive formando en su mente escenas sobre sus aventuras en el Digimundo. En ese preciso instante, una apareció con un fuerte destello. Una táctica que los ayudó cuando regresaron al mundo real.

El semblante de Taichi dio un giro radical al tener semejante realización.

Decidido, se coloca al borde de la acera. Dando un largo respiro, se remanga la camiseta, congelando sus brazos. Al percatarse que fue una mala jugada, vuelve a cubrirse mientras sus dientes tiritaban por su fatal error. Exhalando el aire que contuvo en sus pulmones, lentamente, mucho más que cuando uno le aplica _slow motion_ a un video, levanta el pulgar hacia la pista.

_Esto le dio resultado a Yamato. Si a los once pudo conseguir a una mujer muy sexy, yo también puedo__ a esta edad, y será mi alma gemela... y de preferencia que sea más sexy que ella._

En cuestión de segundos, un auto se detuvo. El rostro del moreno se iluminó bajo los faroles del centro comercial. Era un modelo del año, un BMV rojo intenso, causando que estereotipara al conductor. Imaginó a la mujer en un vestido corto, con brillos intensos del mismo color que el vehículo, cabello rubio con rulos al final, destellantes ojos siendo cubiertos por lentes de sol sin razón aparente al ya haber anochecido. La emoción lo comía por dentro, las lunas polarizadas incrementando sus expectativas. Se sentía como un niño esperando que el reloj diera las doce indicando la navidad, preparado para abrir su regalo.

La luna desciende, revelando a la persona.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí. A un jovencito... vamos, sube. ¿A dónde es que vas?

Era un señor mayor, un poco calvo y muy, pero muy pequeño.

_La historia de Jun se está repitiendo conmigo cuando fue a buscarnos al supuesto campamento años atrás. Esto es karma._

Pero Taichi no tenía otra opción. Debía aceptar la amabilidad del anciano. Por más que fuese a velocidad de tortuga, era su única vía para acudir al hogar Ishida-Takenouchi.

—Muchas gracias, señor—dando lo mejor de sí para sonar amable y agradecido, él espera que le abran la puerta del pestillo automático. Una vez adentro, empezó a disfrutar de la calefacción proveniente del aire acondicionado y los asientos de cuero—De nuevo se lo agradezco.

—No hay por qué, hijo. Cuando se trata de amores todos debemos darnos una mano, ohohoho—lanzó una típica risa de abuelo consintiendo a sus nietos.

—¿Amor?

—¿Acaso no vamos a ir detrás de esa linda señorita? ¿La de los patines? Es muy linda, no debes dejarla ir, hijo.

—¡Se equivoca!—Taichi se exaltó más de la cuenta por la confusión con un simple extraño que jamás volvería a ver en su vida—Es solo una ami... conocida.

_¿Por qué me he puesto así? Si fueran Sora o Mimi tan solo me reiría. Recomponte, Taichi. Estás demasiado soñador con el amor, tanto que con cualquier mujer que te topas piensas que es la indicada. Tan solo tuviste la coincidencia con las bufandas con Miyako. Y la invitaste a tomar un café. Eso fue todo. Coincidencias e invitaciones naturales de dos amigos... conocidos. Además, ella está interesada en Ken... definitivamente me quedaré solo._

Apoyándose en el respaldar, el señor emprende su marcha luego de que el moreno murmurara la dirección. Decidió cerrar sus ojos y dejarse consumir por el rugido de la bestia conocida como cuidad. Las luces caían en su rostro haciendo que frunciera el ceño en molestia cuando alguna era fluorescente, especialmente de colores. Harto, decide abrirlos de nuevo para suspirar. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, preocupado que su alma de soñador esté sesgando su realidad. Sin motivo aparente, el señor lo interrumpe.

—¿Sabía que el verdadero amor solo se vive una vez?

—¿Disculpe?

Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Definitivamente, el amor no dejaba de perseguir al elegido del Valor.

—Ese bello sentimiento cuando ves por primera vez a esa persona especial no se compara con nada en el mundo, mi hijo—dijo el señor, sin despejar sus ojos de la autopista—¿Sabías que el amor se puede comparar con un triángulo?

—¿Triángulo? ¿Es posible compararlo... describirlo, de esa manera?—por algún motivo desconocido, la temática de la conversación le había llamado la atención. Acercándose al asiento del piloto desde atrás, prosigue—¿Qué representa?

_Este señor debe saber algo sobre el verdadero amor. Tiene un anillo de matrimonio también. Años de experiencia me podrían ayudar. Sora debe estar harta de escuchar mis berrinches, siempre pidiéndole consejos... y Yamato cansado de mis exageraciones._

—Verás, cada punto representa uno de los tres componentes del amor. Intimidad, pasión, y decisión o compromiso—asiente, de vez en cuando mirando a Taichi con sus diminutos ojos negros—Una relación debe centrarse alrededor de dos o más de estos componentes para poder pasarla bien en pareja, ohohoho.

_Lo siento, Sora. Voy a verte como un triángulo. Como un lindo triángulo asesino._

—¿Está hablando en serio?—sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse, anhelando haber traído una libreta de apuntes e inclusive un lapicero.

—La intimidad, hijo, es un paso muy importante. Ustedes los jóvenes de hoy en día se dejan llevar diciendo… ¿cómo es que dicen mis nietos?—mientras luchaba contra un posible lapsus de memoria, Taichi tuvo que lanzarse hacia el timón cuando este se empezó a desviar, casi dando contra un camión—¡_YOLO_!

—Señor, ¡es cierto que solo se vive una vez y esas cosas pero nuestras vidas estuvieron en peligro!—exclamó el moreno.

—¿Es eso lo que significa esa frase, hijo? Pensé que significaba una abreviatura de _yo estoy loco_ o algo así. Estos muchachos, ohoho.

_You only live once. And you only experience true love once. __No sé qué hago pensando en inglés._

—Como iba diciendo, la intimidad se entiende como sentimientos que se encuentran dentro de una relación que promueven el acercamiento, el vínculo, y esas cosas. En simples palabras, mi hijo, forma el afecto hacia otra persona que surge de los sentimientos de cercanía, vínculo afectivo… dar, recibir, compartir… ¿has sentido eso alguna vez?

Taichi empezó a pensar. Cerró sus ojos, calmado, salvo que de vez en cuando abriéndolos en temor a que la hora de la siesta del ancianito no decidiera aparecer por arte de magia. Tranquilo, recapitula todas sus relaciones pasadas, todas que terminaron en completos desastres.

—Una vez estuve con esta chica… ¿cómo se llamaba? Digámosle _A-na_. Yo siempre daba y ella no recibía. Decía que la atormentaba con tanto obsequio.

—¿Está sucediendo lo mismo con la jovencita de los patines?

—¡Solo somos conocidos! Esto no tiene remedio.

—No he olvidado mi remedio. Mi esposa siempre lo guarda en las mañanas.

—Esta conversación está peor que el teléfono malogrado del código Delta…—colocando la palma de su mano como señal de frustración, Taichi estaba a punto de tirar la toalla.

—¿Qué tanto le obsequió a _A-na_?—preguntó el señor mayor, retomando el hilo perdido.

—Bueno, hace poco habíamos tenido una maratón de las películas de _Marvel_… entre esas las de _Ironman_. Fue ahí de donde saqué la idea de regalarle un conejo de felpa gigante con sus iniciales estampadas en vez de… digamos que el conejo tenía unos… _melones_ muy grandes en la película. No podía insultar a _A-na_ de esa manera al ser… no tan… desarrollada en esa área.

—Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…—girando el timón, entran a una sigilosa curva—Terrible error, mi hijo.

—Lo sé… lo recibí descuartizado. Cada parte por día vía correo postal—Taichi no pudo evitar abrazarse con tan solo recordarlo.

—Debiste haber promovido el acercamiento, una conexión. No forzar tus sentimientos. El cariño no debe tomarse en un sentido trivial. Estabas encaprichado, lo que comúnmente se siente como "amor a primera vista". Sin intimidad ni compromiso.

_Tiene razón. Estoy encaprichado con esto de encontrar el verdadero amor. Si no lo tomo en serio… ¿cómo voy a poder yo ser tomado en serio?_

—¿A qué se refiere con pasión?—recordando las tres esquinas del triángulo, el moreno se ve inmerso en la lección.

—Es un estado de intenso deseo de unión con el otro, como expresión de deseos y necesidades, gran deseo sexual o romántico acompañado de excitación psicológica. Eres joven, ¿alguna damisela con la que haya sucedido?

_Si tuviera a Coca-cola-chan a mi lado, me encontraría disculpándome con ella por escupirla del asombro al, este señor, decir aquellas coas con seriedad en el rostro._

—Con esta chica, llamémosla _B-ko_, todo era… físico.

—Un severo caso de falta de amor.

—¿Falta de amor?

—No existe pasión ni intimidad ni compromiso. No es una forma de amor, puesto que no existe amor en ninguna de sus manifestaciones, ohohoho—volviendo a reír, ahora frenan al arribar frente a un semáforo.

—Tiene sentido… ahora las cosas tienen más sentido…

_¡¿Dónde ha estado este señor TODA mi vida?! ¡Mis oraciones han sido escuchadas!_

Taichi no podía especificar la cantidad de sentimientos afluentes en su corazón. Poco a poco, estaba empezando a comprender las citas frustradas, las abruptas rupturas, las amenazas, e inclusive un par de _stalkers_. Las diferentes etapas o tipos de amor pueden ser explicados con diferentes combinaciones. Estos elementos son la base del triángulo que intenta comprender. Él se encontraba en ese mismo Triángulo de las Bermudas, al igual que su basura, desapareciendo constantemente al no comprender lo que realmente anda buscando.

—Cierto, hijo, antes de olvidarme… estoy algo senil ya, mi esposa dice que confundo la sal con el azúcar, ohohoho. Siento que me olvido algo con respecto a este tema.

—¡¿Cuál es el último componente?!—tal y como un niño entusiasmado por la clase que estaba escuchando, tuvo que contenerse.

—La decisión o compromiso, la decisión de amar a otra persona y el compromiso por mantener ese amor. Esta lleva de por medio mantener la relación en los buenos y malos momentos de la vida. ¿Acaso no es hermoso? Ohohohoho.

_Yamato y Sora. Han alcanzado el último elemento. Ellos son mi modelo a seguir. No debo envidarlos. Debo aprender de ellos, seguir sus pasos para así encontrar a la indicada, a mi persona especial. No ir ofreciendo cafés como disculpas a la mejor amiga de tu hermana menor. Aunque no puedo negar que…_

El moreno sacude el rostro. Estaba divagando de nuevo en su repentino choque y fuga con Miyako.

—Tan solo recuerda, hijo mío, que existen siete formas de amor.

_¿Siete formas de Sora? Esto me está asustando._

—Cariño, encaprichamiento, amor vacío, amor romántico, amor sociable o de compañía, amor fatuo o loco y el amor consumado—retomando la velocidad del vehículo, que para la reciente noción de Taichi, avanzaba casi igual que en _Rápidos y Furiosos_, golpeó sus manos en realización—¿Sucede algo, hijo?

—Si uno no completa esas siete fases nunca alcanzará el verdadero amor. ¡Eso es! El final debe ser el amor consumado.

—Mantener un amor consumado puede ser aun más difícil que llegar a él—menciona el anciano con sabiduría.

El BMV frenó por última vez, indicándole a Taichi que había llegado a su destino: el complejo de departamentos en donde los futuros señores Ishida convivirán hasta que la muerte los separe. Sonriendo hacia sus adentros, no pudo evitar que, al abrir la puerta y salir del vehículo, le tocara la ventana al amable anciano.

—¿Dónde estuvo toda mi vida? Ha sido mi salvación, señor. Ahora, finalmente, comprendo la razón por la cual hasta ahora todas mis relaciones han fallado. No he experimentado esos siete pasos en su totalidad… usted debe haberlos cumplido todos y así su matrimonio debe ser perfecto… ¡el de Sora y Yamato es perfecto! Jamás compartieron estos secretos conmigo. Definitivamente, usted ha sido mi salvación. Millones de gracias.

_Eso significa que… he cumplido casi todos los pasos. Me faltaría uno. Si encuentro a una chica para lograrlo, la siguiente será mi futura esposa… espero. Ahora tan solo debo tener la suerte de toparme con una para finalmente cerrar el desastroso capítulo de la vida amorosa de Taichi Yagami._

El calvo señor tan solo lo observó, confundido. Parpadeó un par de veces para, luego de ver la sonrisa de Taichi, romperla sin piedad al soltar una gran carcajada sin motivo aparente. El elegido del Valor retrocedió en asombro, incapaz de comprender el repentino cambio de actitud. Los grillos cantaban, ignorando la atmósfera que suplicaba su silencio.

—Hijo, creo que no has comprendido en su totalidad la "Teoría Triangular del Amor de Sternberg". Eso era lo que se me olvidaba mencionarte.

—¿Teoría?—Taichi deseaba desplomarse en el asfalto en ese preciso instante, mas sus piernas lo mantenían anclado—¿Acaso esto no viene de años de experiencia?

—Si esto fuera experiencia te diría que jamás te cases y, si lo haces, que sea alguien que comprenda tu frágil memoria, ohohoho… y que tenga buena mano con los panqueques. Espero que la señorita de cabello violeta que andas persiguiendo valga la pena.

_Lavanda suena mejor._

—Entonces… me está diciendo que…

—Esta es una teoría elaborada por un psicólogo. Deberías ver más seguido _Discovery Channel_, hijo. Sacan programas muy interesantes.

_Esto no se puede poner peor._

Conteniendo un suspiro hacia la menguante luna, Taichi opta por empezar a caminar sin mirar atrás. Tan solo había dado un par de pasos, hasta que el claxon lo hizo saltar hacia el techo. Lanzándole una mirada asesina al sonriente anciano, regresa arrastrando los pies. Al estar a su lado, le arquea una ceja como señal de querer saber por qué lo llamó de dicha manera.

—¿No me vas a pagar?

—¿_Pagar_? Pensé que había sido un acto de buena fe—malhumorado, Taichi empieza a buscar en sus bolsillos la billetera.

—Y lo fue, solo que mi esposa verá que me fui muy lejos. Le gusta revisar todo lo que hago, inclusive revisa la gasolina y hace gráficos para así confirmar si no le estoy mintiendo. Dije que saldría a comprar leche y hasta ahora no lo hago, fíjate. Ohohoho.

Soltando un bufido de frustración, sigue buscando. Para su mala suerte, no encontró ni un solo yen.

_Maldita sea, me olvidé mi billetera. Estoy en problemas. Las cosas sí se pusieron peor._

Excusándose, opta por tomar las escaleras, por más que eso significase volver a sudar en el terrible frío, para llegar al doceavo piso. Una vez frente a la puerta, toca el timbre.

—¡Taichi! Hasta que al fin apareciste. No tengo tiempo para explicar la situación, tan solo pasa y-

Antes de que el rubio pudiera seguir, se escucharon unos ruidos de fondo.

—¡Mimi, deja de desordenar mi cocina!

—¡Sora tan solo cálmate y siéntate!

—¡No pienso dejar que intoxiques a mis invitados!

—¡ESTÁS HECHA UNA LOCA! ¡_BRIDEZILLA_!

Los rostros de ambos hombres palidecieron. También tragaron saliva. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Taichi opta por terminar la situación con broche de oro.

—Por cierto, Yamato. ¿Me pagas el taxi?

_Y algo me dice que este señor me cobrará mucho más que uno. Le tendré que decir que fue un taxi de compañía._

* * *

Compensaré la falta de tu OTP, ¡lo prometo! Pero necesitaba darle el inicio a la _curiosidad_... que tiene algo que ver con el _crack_.


	3. Pinky Friend

Me inflamé la muñeca. *sobs*

Cada vez veo menos probable acabar esto a tiempo… ¡no me odies SkuAg! *llora* Espero no defraudar con esta tercera parte.

* * *

_**Parte 3**_

_**Pinky Friends**_

* * *

—¡Mimi, deja de desordenar mi cocina!

—¡Sora, tan solo cálmate y siéntate!

—¡No pienso dejar que intoxiques a mis invitados!

—¡ESTÁS HECHA UNA LOCA! ¡_BRIDEZILLA_!

—Por cierto, Yamato. ¿Me pagas el taxi?

Coloridas voces infestaban el mundo de Yamato Ishida. A un lado, tenía a Mimi Tachikawa, la autoproclamada salvadora de la noche. En su reluciente vestido diseñado para verano, pero modificado con gran estilo para el invierno, no dejaba de dar órdenes y así tratar de controlar el pandemonio creado. Sus uñas acrílicas relucían bajo la luz del foco de la sala de estar. Por el otro, a su futura esposa, Sora Takenouchi, que entraba poco a poco a una crisis nerviosa al las cosas estarse saliendo masivamente de sus manos. Aquello le recordaba al rubio cierto incidente con el arreglo de flores al cual se dedica. El arte del Ikebana es algo que jamás comprenderá, y menos cómo mantenía a la muchacha despierta hasta altas horas de la noche. Varias semanas seguidas de insomnio provocaron que se alterara por cualquier mísero detalle. Incluyendo el hecho que su ensalada tuviera sabor al apio que tanto detesta, por más que no lo llevara como ingrediente.

_Aunque ahora no la veo hacerlo tanto. Últimamente con todo esto de la boda le ha agarrado cierto interés a la confección e inclusive al diseño por tener la idea de querer hacer su propio vestido de novia. Luego puedo preocuparme de esto. Tengo al carismático castaño frente a mí._

Y ahora, tenía a Taichi Yagami quitándole parte de su sueldo del mes, al igual que la elegida de la Pureza. El moreno seguía con la mano extendida, inclusive sonriéndole con complicidad. El joven esposo suspiró, sacando un par de billetes del bolsillo. Sin esperar agradecimiento alguno, le lanza al dinero en la palma de su mano, para luego cerrarle la puerta sin piedad. Tampoco esperó a que el representante del Valor le agradeciera.

—Lo que me faltaba. Espero que nadie más venga, y si lo hace, que no olvide su bendita billetera.

_Toc Toc._

Yamato saltó de un golpe por el inesperado toqueteo de la puerta a sus espaldas. Sentir la superficie metálica congelada en su cuerpo de nuevo no fue algo placentero. El escalofrío volvió, mientras que las voces proseguían su lucha verbal, palabras duras saliendo de las bocas de ambas mujeres. Se encontraba sorprendido por las filudas lenguas de ellas dos.

_Si fuera un duelo de espadas, acabaría con más huecos que un roquefort._

Al abrir la puerta una vez más, se sorprendió en ver a Taichi de nuevo. Este seguía con la mano extendida, aquella sonrisa algo torcida y lúgubre, un aura oscura cerniéndose sobre él. La luz del corredor le daba directo en el rostro, dándole un toque más siniestro.

—Eso fue rápido—soltó Yamato con un silbido de asombro—Ahora pasa, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Rubio, con esto no basta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Deseabas que el mejor padrino de todos los tiempos acudiera a tu llamado de auxilio. El código Delta era como la señal de _Batman_ en el cielo. El _Batimóvil_ es caro de mantener.

—Taichi, deja de hablar de esta forma. No estoy con las energías suficientes de descifrar tu intento de lucir interesante. No soy una chica para caer en esas cosas.

—No tienes sentido del humor, _Yamatus_.

—¡Ve al punto de una vez que esta Tercera Guerra Mundial no va ni a llegar a un armisticio!

—Vine en un taxi de empresa.

Desafortunadamente, Yamato no tenía idea que Taichi le estaba lanzando una gran, gorda mentira. Añadiendo un suspiro más a la lista, cede a el perfecto engaño, cediendo.

—Tan solo apúrate en volver.

—Vendré en un dos por tres.

—Eso me dijiste por teléfono y demoraste una hora y media. Espero que no haya sido una chica.

—Verás, Yamato. Es una historia algo particular… que no quiero recordar. No dejo de pensar que no se diera cuenta del único punto en común que teníamos—dicho aquello, acomoda su bufanda. Tras notar su gran error, empieza a ruborizarse—¡En fin, ya regreso, byeeeeeeeee!

Apresurándose, antes que su sonrojo masivo invadiera todo su cuerpo, Yamato opta por dejar la puerta entreabierta, evitando que Taichi volviese a tocar el timbre. Cerrando sus azules ojos, añorando por un tranquilo pasado, se asoma con cautela hacia la franja de Gaza. Sora, por algún motivo, andaba encima del sofá, rehusándose a bajar como una pequeña niña encaprichada. Aquél acto enterneció a Yamato, percatándose que su futura esposa podía actuar como una niña también. Los roles parecían haberse invertido, siendo ahora Mimi quien intentaba apaciguar la desesperación de la elegida del Amor.

_Tengo que separar a esas dos. Si esto sigue así, Mimi es capaz de destrozar el vestido de novia de Sora, al no agradarle desde un inicio. No sé cómo logré evitar una pelea ese día, pero si funcionó puedo hacerlo de nuevo._

—Sora, te imploro que te sientes de una vez. ¡_Sit, sit_!

—¡No soy un perro, Mimi!

—Te estás comportando como una versión femenina de esa linda mascota, ¡tranquilízate!

—¿Acabas de insultarme?—la chica de cabello color cobre retrocede un poco, su semblante transformándose con velocidad.

—Necesitas unos calmantes. Y compañía. Puede ser que sea una _wonder woman_ pero necesito manos aquí.

—Sora, amor...—al ver que la tormenta se estaba disipando, Yamato dio su mejor esfuerzo de ser aquél calmante que Mimi le sugería—¿Por qué no nos sentamos como personas civilizadas, pensamos en frío y vemos cómo resolver este problema del pastel?

—Yamato…—escuchar la voz de su novio provocó que aquél rostro se relajara, dejando de lado la impaciente voz de Mimi, quien charlaba sola de fondo creyendo que la escuchaban—Esto ha sido un grave error.

Atrapándola entre sus brazos, el elegido de la Amistad la sostiene con cariño y ternura. Imaginó que esta sensación lo inundaría el día de mañana, cuando la sostuviera al salir de la iglesia. Sentir su cuerpo tan tibio tras aquél vestido, el tul que cubriría parte de aquél rostro que llevaría poco maquillaje. La delicada corona de rosas que adornaría su liso cabello cobre, las frágiles manos que tendría el honor de besar, junto a la canción que le dedicaría como su eterno voto de amor.

El músico que añora en ir a la luna con su música se iba a casar con su musa.

—Bueno, Sora. El error ya se cometió desde que contrataste a esa mujer canosa, así que no me vengas a echar la culpa ahora—Mimi se entromete con estilo, para luego darles la espalda—No tenemos toda la noche. Mimi Tachikawa debe ponerse en acción y más les vale no distraerme. Dije que resolvería todos sus problemas, y eso mismo haré.

Sin esperar a que le dieran indicaciones, la castaña de ojos color miel se abre paso hacia la cocina, nuevamente ignorando la etiqueta que dejó atrás al auto invitarse dentro del departamento. Su esbelta figura se movía con ritmo, sus tacos sonando con fuerza contra el laminado de madera. Yamato y Sora la observan perplejos, impresionados con la fortaleza en la que lograba mantener la calma. Tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para hacer un pastel de bodas que satisfaga a millares de invitados. Los novios seguían con temor gracias a sus inusuales gustos, pero no les quedaba de otra. Ya se había cometido el error de llamarla, no podían hacer nada. Nadie nunca había podido hacer desistir a Mimi de una idea, por más irracional que sea. Incluso su mirada destellaba con ilusión.

—Tan solo espero que Taichi tenga una idea mejor—Yamato bajó la cabeza con decepción.

—¿Taichi? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?—Sora se encontraba perpleja, sus pestañas revoloteando al igual que bellas mariposas posándose en una sola flor, siendo esta el amor de Yamato.

_Con tan solo verla, siento que esto se resolverá. Debo de pensar en frío aquí. Quiero darle lo mejor de lo mejor a Sora. Quiero hacerla feliz. Sé que es un tonto pastel… pero si ese pastel le va a levantar los ánimos, voy a tener que sacrificar a esos invitados por su felicidad._

—Verás… no sé si también llamarlo error pero…

—¡Taichi Yagami resolverá sus problemas!

Apoyándose sobre una pared, el moreno pasa su mano derecha sobre su nuevo corte de cabello. El rostro de Yamato palideció, una gran sensación de deja vú apoderándose de su mente. Mimi había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras tras llegar al departamento, cosa que no le dio tan buena espina al novio. Taichi colocó su palma izquierda en la cintura, pretendiendo de dicha manera hacer su entrada más gloriosa de lo que ya creía que era. Era su noche. Tenía que lucirse como el mejor padrino. Que el simple hecho de hacer trampa para arrebatarle el puesto a Takeru estaba justificado.

—Definitivamente fue un error—Yamato se corrigió, para luego observar a Sora. Su semblante reflejaba arrepentimiento, deseando que la tierra lo tragara.

—Creo que este pastel nos está haciendo enloquecer… ¿por qué no llamaste a Takeru?

—Porque últimamente está ignorando mis llamadas.

—¿Quién lo necesita? Taichi está aquí. Por cierto, Sora… ¿me parece o te ves más puntiaguda? ¿O triangular?—la imagen que había tenido gracias a la conversación con el anciano se estaba manifestando, reemplazando a su amiga de la infancia con un pequeño triángulo color zanahoria—Como iba diciendo… un segundo, ¿qué hace Mimi aquí?

—Larga historia—ignorando el comentario sobre la figura geométrica, cosa que Sora no parecía haber tomado muy bien al tener un rostro aturdido, Yamato acude hacia su cómplice—Necesitamos ayuda. ¿Has probado algo por Mimi alguna vez?

—Yamato. Puede ser que mis condiciones actuales no sean de lo mejor pero eso no significa que desee suicidarme.

—Procura hablar más bajo que podrá escucharte.

—No se preocupen, que si inclusive murmuraran o hablaran telepáticamente, los escucharía—desde la cocina, se podían sentir instintos asesinos provenir de la hermosa sonrisa patentada bajo el apellido Tachikawa. Tras finalizar, prosigue a explorar las alacenas—Creo que con lo que hay aquí bastaría… Sora, ¿podrías ayudarme un momento?

Asintiendo con rapidez, convencida que no aceptaría un no como respuesta, la futura esposa obedece.

_Sora… tengo que hacer algo antes de que esto se ponga peor._

—Mas te vale demostrar que mereces el título de padrino esta noche—bajando el tono de voz, él no duda dos veces en lanzar su amenaza.

—Nací listo para serlo.

—Perfecto. Es hora de hacer un par de llamadas a los chicos.

Entusiasmados, empezaron a marcar los números desde sus celulares, mientras las dos mujeres discutían sobre el sabor del pastel, el hecho que la cobertura sea de chocolate americano en vez de belga, y que el azúcar no fuera suficiente para hacer las flores de decorado, no creyeron que quince minutos después sus esperanzas se verían destrozadas.

—¡Nadie quiere ayudar!—exasperado, Yamato tuvo que contenerse sujetando una pelotita anti estrés en su mano—Los muchachos de la banda han dado las peores excusas que he escuchado. Inclusive antes de dar un concierto tienen mejores argumentos.

—Jyou y Koushiro hicieron lo mismo. Jyou diciendo que estaba por entrar a una muy delicada operación. Quizás lo llamé antes de _acostarse_ con un nuevo diploma o título. Y Koushiro nos dejó de lado por una no sé qué cosa en Skype. Sigo pensando que acabaremos en un nuevo matrimonio revolucionario. Koushiro y Laptop Izumi.

—¿E Iori?—Yamato acababa de recordar al más joven del equipo.

—No podemos involucrarlo en esto. Es muy joven para morir.

—Yo también soy joven—el rubio se sintió algo ofendido.

—Como sea, esto no pinta nada bien.

—Se nos están acabando las opciones, Taichi—recorriendo su sudorosa frente, Yamato observó de reojo la cocina, procurando que las elegidas no estallaran nuevamente. Hasta ahora todo parecía conforme.

—¿Pasamos al siguiente plan de acción?

—¿Tienes un plan de acción de respaldo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de padrino crees que soy?

_¿En verdad tiene un plan? Espero que no sea otra locura._

—Sorpréndeme Taichi Pacino.

Yendo una vez más directo hacia su celular, marca un número que sabe de memoria de pies a cabeza. Un número que marcaba solo en momentos de emergencia. Un número que lo ha salvado cuando se encontraba a la merced de las bolsas de basura. Un número que últimamente estaba ignorando sus llamadas. Antes de que pudiera seguir relacionando situaciones, el otro lado de la línea dejó de timbrar. De fondo, se podía escuchar el rugir de la noche, el bullicio, y una delicada voz femenina.

—¿Sí?

—¡Hikari!

_¡¿Hikari?!_

—¡Hermano! Qué… ¡Qué sorpresa!

El sentido auditivo de Yamato debía entrar en acción. En relucir y brillar. Deseaba saber el motivo de esa llamada, por qué Taichi había recurrido a su hermana menor y el motivo del extraño tono de voz de la castaña. La impresión que le dio fue que la tomó desprevenida. O quizás algo más.

_Como si la hubiera agarrado en un momento incómodo._

—Hikari, mi preciosa e inigualable hermana que no está contestando mis llamadas. ¿Estás libre?

—Verás, hermano… yo… um.

—¡Hikari! ¿Qué haces ahí sola?

Al escuchar una voz masculina que llamó su atención, tanto al moreno como al rubio, Yamato abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, observando a Taichi mientras rogaba que no explotara, siendo un pedazo de su existencia el misterioso ingrediente del pastel. Aquella voz le pertenecía al único integrante que no habían decidido llamar debido a su carrera.

—Daisuke Motomiya—Taichi masculló el nombre, Yamato pasándole con delicadeza la misma pelotita anti estrés que empleó minutos atrás. Él la recibió—Hikari… ¿me has estado ignorando por… _él_?

—Hermano, tengo una muy buena explicación… a decir verdad yo…

—¡Taichi eso no importa ahora, tenemos serios problemas!—Yamato no pudo evitar gritarle, conteniendo sus ganas de maldecir.

_Algo me dice que si miro la cocina en este preciso instante la escena que encontraré no será para nada placentera._

—¿Problemas? Hermano, ¿ha pasado algo malo?—la voz de Hikari sonaba distante gracias al paisaje sonoro.

—¿Problemas? ¿Estás hablando con Taichi?—Daisuke se interpuso, casi arranchándole el celular.

—Hermano, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Era ese Yamato? ¿Pasó algo con Sora?

—Dile que si algo le sucedió al pastel, me tienen a mí como opción. ¡Quiero ir a ayudar!—las palabras del joven Motomiya asustaron a ambos hombres.

_¡No pienso darles una bomba alimenticia a mis invitados!_

—¡NADIE NECESITA TU AYUDA AHORA DAISUKE!—explotando los dos en el mismo celular, se sorprendieron cuando escucharon inclusive a Hikari decirlo, mas algo distinto llamó la atención del rubio.

_Entre el griterío escuché una voz más. Una muy conocida._

—¿Ya le preguntaron a alguien más?—volviendo a la normalidad, la elegida de la Luz retoma la compostura.

—Todos nos han rechazado. Nadie quiere meterse en esto…—soltó Yamato en resignación.

—Tengo una idea.

Taichi tuvo que contener a Yamato debido a su emoción. El artista por poco rompía la brecha que existía entre dos buenos amigos, en especial si ambos son del mismo sexo.

—¡Sabía que sería una buena idea llamar a_ Hikacienta_! Te perdono por no pasar a limpiar este mes—dice Taichi con naturalidad, agregando una carismática risa al final.

—Estoy muy tentada a cortarte en este mismo instante.

—Mi bella hermana, mi única e irremplazable Luz. ¿Cuál es la sugerencia que nos guiará hacia la salvación?

—En momentos como estos veo por qué Daisuke se comporta como se comporta—soltando un suspiro al aire, muerde sus labios para luego dar su respuesta—¿Le has preguntado a Miyako? ¿Por qué no la llamas?

—A Mi… Miya… Miya…ko.

—¿Taichi?—extrañado, Yamato arquea una ceja mientras cruza sus brazos.

_¿Y a este qué le pasa?_

—Sí, hermano. A Miyako. Mi-ya-ko—dice Hikari, enfatizando cada sílaba que conformaba su nombre, con suma delicadeza.

—¡Hikari, no soy un niño! No me trates como a esos pequeños demonios que visitas los fines de semana por tus prácticas de la facultad—sonrosándose, Taichi contenía sus ganas de lanzar el celular sin piedad al suelo y destrozarlo tal y como creía que Sora haría con ellos si no lograban resolver el dilema, sin olvidar a Mimi.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? Si tiene que ver con la boda, puedes contar con ella. Estaría encantada de ayudar.

—¿Por qué tú no vienes?

—Estoy algo… um… ocupada ahora mismo.

—Hikari…—gruñendo entre dientes, Tai se muerde la lengua.

—¡Bueno! ¿Eso era todo?

—No tengo el número de Miyako, así que estaría muy agradecido si vinieras en su lugar.

—Ni te preocupes. Te lo paso por _whatsapp_.

—¡Hikari! ¿Ya vienes?—la voz de Daisuke volvió a irrumpir la llamada.

—¡Te quiero, hermano! Mucha suerte.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

El silencio reinó entre Taichi y Yamato. Ambos observaban en desconcierto el celular y como, la Luz que los iluminaba, se extinguió. El novio deseaba echarse a gritar, mas no era momento de eso. Las elegidas del Amor y la Pureza andaban en una atmósfera de paz y quietud que no deseaba romper por nada en el mundo. Si Sora sonreía, el sería capaz de lo imposible para que se mantuviera de dicha forma. Y un absurdo pastel no se lo impediría.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Mi hermana me dejó de lado por ese… _impostor_. ¡Y QUIERE QUE LLAME A MIMI NÚMERO DOS!

—¡Taichi, baja la voz!—Yamato observó de reojo la cocina. Estaban engrosadas en su charla que no se percataron de lo sucedido, aunque tras la anterior advertencia de Mimi, está convencido que ella lo escuchó, tan solo pretendía ignorancia—Además, ¿impostor?

—Me refiero a Daisuke. En fin, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Sabes qué es lo último que se pierde?—el rostro del elegido de la Amistad había llegado a una realización—La esperanza.

—Yamato, ¿acaso Takeru no estaba ignorándote también?

—Yo sé que me contestará. Tengo esperanza en la Esperanza.

—Conmovedor.

—Ya deja el sarcasmo—marcando el número desde su móvil, Yamato Ishida empieza a implorar que Takeru Takaishi contestase.

Fueron los dos segundos más largos de su vida.

—¿Hola?

Tras escuchar la voz de su querido hermano menor, aguantó un grito de emoción.

_Me siento como una colegiala cuando su amor no correspondido toma noción de su existencia._

—¡Takeru!

—Ya… Yama… ¿Yamato?

_¿Por qué suena tan desconcertado?_

—¿Andas ocupado?

—Verás… Yamato… yo…

—Takeru, ¿tú también? ¿Por qué nadie me llama a mí?

_¡¿Daisuke?!_

El joven novio empieza a atar los hilos que componían la enmarañada situación al igual que una malgastada enredadera. Los nervios de Hikari, la manera en la que ambos hermanos menores ignoraron a sus hermanos mayores, la presencia de Daisuke, y la voz que se le hacía altamente familiar cuando los Yagami conversaban.

—¿Me has estado dejando de lado por Hikari y Daisuke?

—¡No! ¡Para nada! Es solo que… bueno, Taichi es ahora el padrino… y verás, Sora me da algo de miedo a veces.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Yo confiaba en ti, Takeru!

—Ahora que no tienes su confianza, ¿puedo ser padrino de tu primer hijo?—Taichi se entromete sin leer la situación—Un minuto… _Hikari y Daisuke_. ¡¿Qué hace ella con dos hombres, sola, y de noche?!

Yamato prefirió ignorar.

—Mira, Takeru. Si ambos están luchando por el amor de Hikari o algo así, tienen los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año para hacerlo. _Te necesito_.

—Nadie puede tener el amor de mi hermana. Solo yo. No me importa si debo casarme con ella.

—Taichi, tan solo cierra esa boca por ahora, por favor.

—¿Taichi está ahí? Oh… esto es un problema—la voz de Takeru se opacó—Espero que todo se resuelva, Yamato. ¡Mucha suerte desde aquí! ¡_Adieu_!

_Elige el mejor momento para refregarme sus clases de francés en la cara. Maldita descendencia.  
_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

—Bueno, al parecer nos hemos quedado sin opciones—Taichi trata de despejar su mente. Luego podrá matar a esos dos individuos, debía ser el mejor padrino luego de que el original dejara a su hermano en la boca del lobo.

En eso, un mensaje entró en el celular. El clásico silbido del _whastapp_ que se repite interminablemente en todos los aparatos electrónicos del mundo indicaba que un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

_Hermano, aquí está el número de Miyako. Sé que los ayudará. Con amor, Hikari._

_PD: Prometo explicártelo luego._

El rostro de Taichi palideció.

_¿De cuándo acá él se pone así con Miyako? _

—¿Y si llamamos a Iori?—sugiere el moreno con rapidez.

—¿Acaso no dijiste que es muy joven para morir?

—Todos somos muy jóvenes para morir. Es absurdo dejarlo de lado por algo como eso. Es discriminatorio.

_Taichi, el rey de las contradicciones._

—De todas maneras intentemos con Miyako—insiste Yamato.

—No va a poder. Está ocupada.

—¿Por qué suenas tan seguro?.

—Di… Digo… _debe_ estar ocupada.

—Igual no perdemos nada.

—¡No pienso tener a dos Mimis aquí!—vuelve a gritar el elegido del Valor. Fue en ese preciso instante que, al hacer un gesto para nada amable, su dedo se resbaló en la pantalla para acabar dando con el número y marcarlo—Mierda.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA COLGAR!—el rubio lo amenaza con la mirada, siendo esta una asesina.

_Creo que estoy dejando que los instintos de Sora se apoderen de mí._

—¿Aló?—la voz de la muchacha de cabello lavanda hizo que Taichi volviera a ponerse colorado, recordando su repentina invitación para tomar un café.

—¿Miyako?—con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, el elegido del Valor fue capaz de decir el nombre sin titubear.

—¡Oh, Taichi! ¡Hola! Qué sorpresa. No tenía tu número. Tienes suerte que contestara la llamada. Ando algo ocupada ahora mismo—por más que el paisaje sonoro que la rodeara era el mismo silencio, podía escuchar su hombro dar con varias cosas.

—OH CIERTO—pronunciando cada palabra en voz alta, le devuelve la misma mirada asesina a Yamato—Al parecer andas en la biblioteca.

_Tiene que ser una broma. Un minuto, ¿cómo sabe en donde se encuentra?_

—Vamos, Taichi. Haz algo, eres el padrino… tu deber es salvarme—Yamato deseaba morir.

—Me pareció escuchar a Yamato. Debo estar imaginando cosas.

—Sip, imaginando.

—Bingo, era de esperarse.

—Y, bueno… ¿grabarás mi número?

_Definitivamente, Taichi me está ocultando algo. Está embobado mientras tenemos la crisis del siglo. Cierto, hemos estado tanto rato con esto que olvidé por completo a Sora y Mimi. El silencio con ellas dos siempre es aterrador._

—Claro, por supuesto. Lamento no haber podido ayudar. Suena como si necesitaras algo.

—No importa. Ya tenemos una. No queremos una segunda.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¡Nada!—notando su falta de delicadeza, trata de corregirse—Bueno, estamos en contacto entonces.

—Después de todo me debes un café—soltando una risa risueña, Taichi empezaba a dudar si cortarle o no.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta que una silueta desconocida le arrebató el teléfono. Las sospechas de Yamato eran ciertas. Fue un fatal error de su parte dejar de lado a ambas mujeres. El terror invadió su cuerpo, para luego observar que Sora no se encontraba en la cocina, sino más bien había vuelto al sofá. Se hallaba buscando revistas en donde se encontrara el rostro de la incumplida señora del pastel. Papeles asemejados a copos de nieve yacían a su alrededor. La elegida de la Pureza la había logrado tranquilizar, mas tan solo momentáneamente al hacerle recordar la ira hacia dicha persona. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el celular se encontraba en la merced de las manos de Mimi Tachikawa, quien apretó con sus uñas acrílicas el altavoz.

—¡Miya, linda! Mi amiga del alma, mi _pinky friend_. ¿Cómo estás?

_¿Pinky friend?_

—¡¿Mimi?!—la emoción en la voz de la heredera del Amor y la Pureza no tenía explicación alguna.

—La misma Mimi. Mira, Miya… estamos en un apuro donde Sora y sería muy bueno si pudieras—

_Mimi, creo que no es necesario que termines la oración. Te iba a interrumpir de todos modos._

—¡Nosotros iremos! ¡Qué emoción! ¡CLARO QUE IREMOS!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

—¿_Nosotros_? Va a venir con… con _él_… y se va a enterar del café… no… no…

—Taichi, ¡te agradecería que tu pequeño fin del mundo lo traslades para después porque el verdadero fin del mundo está por suceder en mi casa!—Yamato estaba por perder la paciencia—¿Por qué todo parece ir de mal en peor?

_Si sobrevivo a esta, debo sacarle toda la información posible a Taichi._

—Y es así, chicos, como se consigue ayuda de verdad—con una sonrisa triunfante, Mimi le devuelve el móvil a el mayor de los Yagami—Van a ver que Mimi Tachikawa resolverá sus problemas.

—Taichi Yagami necesita que le resuelvan sus problemas—el moreno se contenía para no desplomarse dado a sus bajos ánimos.

_Todo esto fue un gravísimo error._

—¿_Pinky friend_?

La delicada voz de Sora llamó la atención de los presentes. El corazón de Yamato se estrujó, provocando que, por más que se tambaleara al estar con medias debido al piso laminado, fuera directo hacia ella, abrazándola. Cada vez podía contenerse menos al verla tan frágil. Deseaba, realmente, hacer todo por ella. Era su inspiración, su musa, su ser amado. Aquella mujer que sentía que lo comprendía a la perfección. Y detestaba no poder ganarle a un pastel.

—Creí que yo era tu _pinky friend_…—algo salado se hizo camino a la boca de Yamato. Sora estaba cediendo, y no era por el último detalle de la boda.

_Quiero matar a Mimi._

—Ouuuhhhhh, golpe bajo—haciendo un gesto algo infantil, Taichi había perdido noción de la realidad al no saber comportarse de manera apropiada.

_Y a Taichi._

—Sora… ¡no llores, Sora!—la culpable empuja a Yamato sin piedad. Él acaba contra una repisa, deseando hacerle lo mismo.

_Pero más a Mimi._

—Mira, Sora. Escúchame—levantándole el rostro, la chica de ojos miel la sostiene de sus mejillas infladas, algo rojizas al no dar más con el mundo—Sabes muy bien que en las manos hay dos dedos meñiques, ¿cierto?

Sora asiente.

—Muy bien, nos estamos entendiendo. Entonces, eso significa que hay dos _pinkies_. Puede haber dos _pinky friend_. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Sora. No hay forma que dejes de ser mi amiga con quien siempre haré promesas con el dedo meñique. Mi íntima.

—Pero si hay dos _pinky friend_… ¿cuál es la número uno?

—Pues… la… la de… la de la…

_Vamos, Mimi. Haz hecho llorar a Sora, cosa que el pastel no hizo, ¡ahora soluciónalo!_

—La de la… mano… ¡derecha!

—¡¿Pero acaso no eres zurda?!

—¡Soy ambidiestra!—suelta Mimi en desesperación, al notar su error—¡Eres mi mejor amiga, Sora! ¡Quién necesita _pinky friends _si tengo a mi _true friend_ conmigo!

Fue en ese mismo instante que Yamato lo notó. Por más que Sora se pusiera como una niña. Por más que pueda mostrar un lado que solo él había sido capaz de observar, el obstinado, encaprichado e infantil comportamiento que guardaba por dentro. El consuelo, la protección, la felicidad que deseaba otorgarle, hacía que superara sus límites. No era momento de quedarse desplomado por haber sido empujado. Se puso de pie, yendo hacia su futura esposa. Su inspiración de día a día, la mujer que provocaba que su día brillara, siendo el sol que guía sus arduas mañanas, la luna que guía sus bellas noches. Mimi se abrió paso, lanzando una sonrisa. Tras tenerla una vez más en sus brazos, empieza a sobarle el cabello mientras observaba la luna.

_La luna trae tantos recuerdos nostálgicos para nosotros. Siempre la miramos. Sora dice que quisiera alcanzarla, que se siente feliz al verla. Yo quiero hacerla feliz. Soy capaz de hacer todo por ella._

—Prometí que solucionaría el problema, y verás que lo haré. Quiero darte toda la felicidad del mundo. Con mi música, añoro mostrarte aquél lugar que es inalcanzable. Pero la única forma de lograrlo es realmente yendo a ese lugar. Quiero mostrarle la bella luna que eres para mí. Hermosa, brillando en plena oscuridad. Lo he decidido. Soy capaz de hacer todo por ti… y si no puedo traerte la luna… te llevaré a la luna.

—Yamato… eres un tonto. ¿Qué tiene que ver la luna en un momento como este?—murmuró, pegando sus labios en su pecho.

—Siempre decías que te gustaba, lo recuerdo. En especial en aquellos días que me acompañabas a cada práctica, antes de aquél bello día de navidad que nos unió. Así que más te vale recomponerte, que sino jamás te podré llevar.

—Yamato…

_Amo a Sora. Nada va a impedir que me una para siempre con ella. Conseguiré ese maldito pastel, se la último que haga._

* * *

¡Ya se viene el _crack_! –Sku, si no te agradó mucho el capi, te lo vuelvo a escribir tal y como desees! Estoy a tu servicio- *me emociona demasiado publicar lo del crack*


	4. Llamado de Auxilio

No tengo perdón, Sku. Solo diré que han sido tiempos muy difíciles en casa y he tratado de mantenerme fuerte hasta ahora. No quería perjudicar la historia con mi tristeza.

Gracias a Nats por sus consejitos :)

* * *

_**Parte 4**_

_Llamado de auxilio o cómo aprendí a no entrometerme_

* * *

La temperatura había empezado a bajar mientras que aquél solitario adolescente calentaba sus manos al proporcionarles su aliento junto a una sobada. Una pequeña nube salió de su boca tal cual hizo contacto con el exterior. Sus ojos esmeralda revoloteaban de aquí para allá buscando una silueta, creyendo que se ocultaba en el tumulto de transeúntes. La contaminación sonora, junto a la visual, iba creciendo con cada suspiro que soltaba evitando sucumbir al malhumor por la tardanza de aquella persona.

Además, le costaba ver el reloj de la plaza tras tanta cabeza de desconocidos al no haber crecido en los últimos años.

—Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Debimos haber quedado a la salida del edificio ya que seguimos viviendo en el mismo complejo. Miyako, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Sus parpados cedieron ante la oscuridad, dando lo mejor de sí para erradicar sus alrededores. Deseaba admirar las bellas, tintineantes estrellas que se esparcían en el cielo nocturno como una dulce sábana, mas no era el momento indicado. La biblioteca los estaba esperando, en especial a él al avecinarse aquél temido examen de _Derecho Romano _junto a _Derecho Civil II _y _Filosofía del Derecho_. Aquél último curso siente que fue un error. Jamás creyó que adelantar una materia de un semestre a otro acabaría siendo un infierno de libros, separatas y profesores que tienen obsesiones con Platón y amores no correspondidos hacia Immanuel Kant.

—Si escucho una vez más «e_l derecho es el conjunto de condiciones que permiten a la libertad de cada uno acomodarse a la libertad de todos__»_, salir de la boca de uno de mis profesores, juro que me voy a volver loco—echó un nuevo suspiro, para acabar rindiéndose—Ya lo debo de estar por haber accedido en venir a la biblioteca con Miyako. ¿Cómo pretenderé estudiar si estoy con ella?

El joven muchacho tenía un buen punto. Él lo único que deseaba era tener una tranquila noche de estudios y así estar preparado para su gran examen de la semana entrante. No deseaba involucrarse con nadie, menos ahora que Yamato y Sora andaban por casarse. Iori reparó en el hecho que el día de mañana sería la boda, lo cual lo tomó desprevenido. Tanto se había ensimismado en sus responsabilidades como estudiante que dejó de lado el matrimonio. Por suerte ya había comprado un obsequio y preparado su terno pero, de todas maneras, se sentía mal de haber olvidado una fecha muy importante de dos queridos amigos.

_Me gustaría hacer algo para enmendarlo._

—¡Abran paso! ¡Con permiso! ¡Señor! ¡¿Señor, me escucha?! ¡Dije que se mueva! ¡MUÉVASE ANCIANO! ¡VIEJO SORDO!

_Ay no._

La gloriosa llegada de Miyako Inoue no fue sorpresa para Iori. Después de todo, su mejor amiga es una chica muy excéntrica y extrovertida. Inclusive, la mayoría de veces, él juraba que trataba de igualarse a su ídola, Mimi Tachikawa, cosa que el menor no llegaba a comprender del todo. Aquella obsesión no le parecía para nada saludable, en especial si la chica de cabello lavanda toma la tendencia de coleccionar cualquier accesorio que la elegida de la Pureza haya usado con anterioridad. Por como una vez le comentó, estaba dispuesta hasta usar la misma prenda interior pero, por algún motivo, Miyako le gana en el departamento de _pechonalidad_. Iori sacudió el rostro, pretendiendo que aquella confesión por parte de su amiga nunca tuvo lugar.

Mientras tanto, la figura encargada de cargar los emblemas de la Pureza y el Amor, tuvo un espléndido aterrizaje. Evitando al señor de avanzada edad que luchaba por colocar su bastón en una posición adecuada y así lograr bajar las escaleras que daban hacia un gran parque, Miyako las subió en patines gracias a su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad y terquedad en no querer utilizar la rampa como una persona común y corriente. Ignorando el hecho que llevaba una falda, se dejó mecer por el viento para acabar frente al heredero de la Sinceridad y Conocimiento. Varias miradas querían dar con el lugar clave, más una simple mirada asesina a través de las gafas los atemorizó. Estirando ambos brazos, cae con gracia al igual que un hermoso cisne. Sus cabellos revolotearon en el viento, mientras que su bufanda se mecía por el viento del invierno. Una gran sonrisa invadió sus labios, para luego levantarle el pulgar a Iori.

—¡Bin—!

Miyako no tuvo tiempo de terminar ya que, sus rodillas, cedieron ante la realidad y no la ficción. Con los movimientos que hizo, era imposible aterrizar en una sola pieza. Iori se quedó pasmado al ver cómo ella daba todo de sí misma para mantenerse de pie, inclusive renegando con su propio cuerpo. Al no dar más, cae rendida para, finalmente, tragarse unas lágrimas infantiles.

—¿Go?—se atrevió a decir Iori, creyendo así romper el hielo.

—No te me hagas el gracioso robándote mi enternecedor rasgo de personalidad—se cruzó de brazos, para al final ladear el rostro hacia el lado opuesto—Primero casi atropello a Taichi, luego me cruzo con un anciano sordo y ahora… ¡esto!

—Miyako, no deberías faltarle el respeto a los mayores—trató de hacerla entrar en razón, mientras le extendía la mano.

—Ni que me fuera a escuchar—refunfuñó, aceptándola.

A la distancia, el anciano intuyó que hablaban sobre él pero, desconociendo el verdadero motivo, le sonrió amablemente.

La estudiante universitaria de la carrera de informática se quedó congelada en el lugar al ver dicho acto de amabilidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se aferró rápidamente a Iori, escondiéndose detrás de él. No obstante, esa táctica es inútil. Más bien, Iori se sintió, en cierta forma, insultado. Después de todo, es el único que hasta ahora no ha crecido lo suficiente y siente que Miyako ha crecido asemejándose a una jirafa humana. Se alejó de Miyako, lo suficiente para que ella no supiera qué hacer. Al verse a la merced del sonriente anciano, no le quedó otra más que imitar el mismo comportamiento.

Iori solo debía de tener paciencia. Era conocido por ese don que posee a diferencia del común denominador.

_«__La paciencia es la fortaleza del débil y la impaciencia, la debilidad del fuerte__»_

_Esta noche va a ser larga. Debo distraerme y dejar de analizar mi propia paciencia gracias a Immanuel Kant._

Una vez que el vergonzoso incidente llegó a su fin, Iori recurrió a tomar de la mano a Miyako. A ella, aquél gesto la tomó por sorpresa. Una queja deseaba escapar de los labios de la chica, mas él la calló en menos de un minuto gracias al persuasivo poder de las miradas. Suspirando, la heredera de los dos emblemas fue guiada hacia la entrada de la biblioteca para así evitar más accidentes mientras pretendía formar parte del elenco del _Cirque du Solei_, su gran afición de los últimos meses.

Una vez que pasaron las grandes puertas de la biblioteca pública, el silencio que reinaba en el recinto era música para los oídos de Iori Hida. Acostumbrado al bullicio de la ciudad, de sus clases, de profesores debatiendo sobre política, derecho y filosofía en aulas continuas e inclusive discusiones sobre percepciones sobre la vida, él se encontraba en el Paraíso. Agradeció ser responsable y así aprovechar un lugar lleno de paz y quietud. Eventualmente encontraría la solución para dejar de sentirse culpable de haber olvidado que el matrimonio de la futura familia Ishida es el día de mañana. Lo único que le importaba era sentarse y adentrarse al mundo de la antigua Roma.

Pero olvidó el detalle más importante con el que cargaba: Miyako.

En cuestión de segundos, ella había dejado sus patines en un casillero, junto a su abrigo. Por más que la biblioteca estuviera con calefacción, mantuvo su bufanda en el cuello.

—¿Cómo que no puedo sacar libros?—Iori tuvo ganas de irse del lugar al ya no querer lidiar con los líos que ella formaba—¿Qué es eso que mis datos no están actualizados?

—Señorita, necesitamos tener la información al corriente para poder dar los préstamos—sonriente, la secretaria da su mejor esfuerzo frente al monstruo que empezaba a formarse frente a sus ojos.

—Los necesito, ¡ahora!—Miyako estaba a punto de armar un escándalo.

Iori le golpeó la rodilla sin piedad.

_¡No puedo permitir que me boten sin haber logrado nada! Debo controlar a Miyako de alguna manera._

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—inflando las mejillas, aquello había sido un grave error. Devolviéndole la atención a la secretaria, Miyako prosigue—A ver, hagamos esto rápido, corazón. Necesito sacar esos libros para una clase _muuuuy_ importante. Mi calificación depende de ello. Así que… ¡necesito que me des permiso para poder llevarme libros!

—Señorita, como le vengo diciendo. Si su carnet de la biblioteca no está actualizado, no va a poder hacer algún préstamo—intimidada, la asistenta estaba al borde de llamar a seguridad.

_Esto se va a salir de control._

—Discúlpela, es solo que está… um… menopáusica—cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, Iori deseaba morir.

_Acabo de anunciar mi propia muerte._

—¿Perdone?—la secretaria no dejaba de parpadear, sorprendida por lo que había escuchado. Sus ojos café no dejaban de brillar.

—Iori…—antes de que Miyako pudiera hacer algo, el nombrado recurrió a un golpe más en la pierna—Te las vas a ver luego. Te las vas a ver, o no me llamo Miyako Inoue por algo.

—Sí, menopáusica. Uno nunca sabe la forma en la que el cuerpo humano puede reaccionar. Sí, exacto. Mala suerte la de ella. Es un caso nunca antes visto. De hecho, está siendo estudiado en este mismo momento. Tan solo actualice los datos y la sacaré de aquí.

_Odio las mentiras. Las detesto. Pero Jyou me enseñó que hay mentiras blancas. Siento que esta mentira blanca está justificada. Aunque dudo que me crea. _

—¡Vaya! No puedo creerlo. Tan joven…—colocando sus dedos frente a los labios en señal de preocupación, la secretaria hace un ademán de lástima. Miyako agonizaba en silencio de ambos golpes, ella creyendo que era por la menopausia—Tan solo necesito el nombre y la fecha de nacimiento.

—Inoue… Miyako… primero de junio… 1990…—con la respiración entrecortada por el dolor, dio lo mejor de sí para contestar con una falsa sonrisa que espantaría mejor que un espantapájaros.

—Inoue… Yolei… primero de junio… 1990…—repitiendo con delicadeza, la secretaria empieza a digitalizar los datos proporcionados.

—Un minuto, dije Miyako. No Yolei—se queja, recuperándose de los golpes.

—¿No dijo Yolei?—con inocencia, la chica que sería la próxima víctima de ser rajada en las noches de chicas de la heredera del Amor y la Pureza, inquiere.

—No. Dije Miyako. Mi-ya-ko—agregando el movimiento de su dedo índice a cada sílaba, su imitación de Hikari resultó amenazadora.

Iori tan solo tragó saliva, viendo que su tranquila noche se volvía cada vez más en un caos del cual no lograría escapar. Empezó a meditar alguna posible vía de escape. Podría dejar a Miyako por su cuenta, escabullirse entre los libros que necesitaba e ir a otra recepción para sacarlos. Después de todo, sus datos sí estaban actualizados.

_¿O no lo estarán?_

—¡Que es Miyako, no Yolei!—gritando en voz baja, su cabello lavanda se levantaba con cada sacudida impositiva de su cuerpo.

—¿Yolei?—preguntó temerosa la secretaria.

—¡QUE NO!

—¡Disculpe! ¿Podríamos revisar mis datos, mejor?—entrometiéndose como nunca, Iori empujó a Miyako sin piedad. Ella tuvo que aguantarse sus quejas al saber que estaba perdiendo los estribos en un lugar de paz y relajación—Iori Hida. Tres de enero… 1994.

—Hida… Cody… tres de enero del '94…—tipiando con nerviosismo, la secretaria evitaba levantar la mirada creyendo que se daría la cara con el monstruo lavanda.

—Es Iori, no Cody—contesto con calma él, procurando no perder la paciencia.

_«__La paciencia es la fortaleza del débil y la impaciencia, la debilidad del fuerte__»_

_¿Acaso eso significa que soy débil? ¿Debería ponerme como Miyako? ¿La impaciencia es la fortaleza de Miyako?_

Iori observó la furia personificada. Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente disipados, para volver a ser remplazados con una gentil sonrisa.

—¡Lo lamento!—cubriéndose el rostro, observó de reojo la pantalla de la computadora y hallar que él sí se encontraba con los datos actualizados—Muy bien, Cody. Todo en orden contigo.

—Es Iori.

—Por lo menos Iori y Cody suenan en algo. En cambio conmigo… ¿Miyako por _Yolei_? ¿Por _dónde_?—masculló la muchacha, sus gafas resbalándosele de la nariz—Ya estoy cansada de este estúpido malentendido.

—Te presto mi carnet—suspirando el muchacho estaba aliviado que el huracán finalizara—Vayamos a ver los tuyos primero. Muchas gracias, fue muy amable.

La secretaria siguió con su sonrisa, salvo que sus ojos reflejaban cansancio y asombro. Aquella interacción le habían sacado varios años de su vida. Iori volvió a tomar rienda de la situación, alejando a Miyako todo lo posible del lugar en donde una gran bomba atómica podía explotar. Eso es lo que es Miyako Inoue. Una bomba andante, sin saber qué puede ser el detonante.

Empezaron a caminar por los pasadizos. Sorprendentemente, la estudiante universitaria mayor se encontraba callada. La cantidad de estantes que se encontraban tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha dejaba con la boca abierta al alumno de derecho. Podía sentir el polvo ingresar por su nariz, causándole una ligera comezón. Poco a poco empezó a hundirse en la atmósfera tranquilizadora de la biblioteca. El incidente con la recepcionista era tan solo una página vieja. No había motivos para pensar que su paciencia lo hacía débil. No era momento de complicarse la existencia con la filosofía que luchaba por comprender.

—Ahora cuando vengan van a pensar que soy una menopáusica por tu culpa—ocultando su voz bajo la bufanda, Miyako trataba de dejarse llevar por las buenas vibras que transmitía el ambiente de estudio.

Iori no respondió, a sabiendas que si decía algo, todo podría ser empleado en su contra. Una ley básica en derecho. No pensaba fallar en su carrera desde tan solo sus inicios. Empezó a recorrer los estantes uno por uno, las yemas de sus dedos sumergiéndose en polvo lleno de recuerdos de aquellas personas que alguna vez sostuvieron dicho conocimiento en sus palmas. Detrás de cada historia hay una historia. La historia de quien lo lee, leyó y escribió. La historia o aprendizaje que cada página proporciona. Sonrió hacia sus adentros al sentirse, casi, en casa. Miyako se separó de él, para comenzar su implacable búsqueda. El heredero del Conocimiento y la Sinceridad había optado por buscar primero los de ella al ser muy tardona. Además, tiene la tendencia de distraerse con el más mínimo detalle.

—Este día ha sido terrible. Primero lo de Taichi… debo admitir que su bufanda estaba preciosa, por lo menos. —volvió a repetir ella, tal cual lo hizo tras su espléndido aterrizaje. A la vez, seguía sin tomar noción que andaba halagando a la misma prenda que ella llevaba en su cuello—Debo preguntarle dónde la compró. Nunca hubiera pensado que tenía tan buen gusto luego de todo lo que Hikari me cuenta. De ahí el anciano sordo… y sé que esa sonrisa tenía dobles intenciones… ahora lo de la estúpida secretaria.

—Vamos, Miyako. No es gran cosa. Yolei no es un mal nombre—trató de aligerar la tensión, dándole la espalda mientras la ayudaba en su búsqueda de libros de informática.

—Es fatal. Por lo menos Miya… ¿pero _Yolei_? Suena a nombre de doblaje americano.

—Bueno, ¿has encontrado algún libro?—enfatizando lo último, Iori opta por devolverle la mirada perdida.

—¡Cierto, me estaba olvidando!—con prisa, Miyako decide abrir su pequeña cartera.

Claro, a los ojos de Iori era tan solo una pequeña cartera. Poco sabía él que siempre, una mujer como ella, logra hacer que entren millares de cosas en aquél lugar tan diminuto. Salían cosméticos, peines, espejitos, toallitas húmedas, pañuelos, cargadores de celular con todo tipo de extensiones, un reproductor de mp3, una libreta, su billetera, tarjetas contando la de estudiante y millares de boletos usados de buses y el metro. Entre esos, salió el smartphone. Una sonrisa se ilustró en sus labios, llena de felicidad e, inclusive amor.

_¿Y a esta que le pasa babeando frente a la pantalla?_

Con destreza y agilidad, lo desbloqueó tras colocar su casi imposible clave. Por poco, Iori podría jurar que se pondría a hacer saltitos como niña pequeña al recibir su regalo de Navidad favorito. Aquella sonrisa no se le borraba, inclusive aumentando al entrar a aquél aplicativo que todos utilizamos en nuestro día a día. No obstante, tras abrirlo, esta se esfumó en menos de un segundo. Su rostro se nubló, ella anhelando contar con un flequillo para cubrirle los ojos, esta vez agradeciendo contar con una gorra de lana.

—¿Miyako? ¿Todo bien?—Iori no podía evitar preocuparse.

Sí, es cierto que su amiga cuenta con estados de ánimos que van desde la extrema alegría hacia la más desagradable molestia o tristeza, pero él la conocía a la perfección. Este definitivamente no había sido su día. Claro, él prefiere no entrometerse en problemas ajenos pero, cuando se dan este tipo de casos, tiene que acudir hasta la más silenciosa alarma de auxilio.

—¡El tonto de Ken no contesta mis mensajes!—chilló como niña encaprichada—¡Se supone que va a llegar esta noche para el matrimonio de Sora y Yamato! ¡Quedó en avisarme! ¡Ya debería haber llegado! ¡Y solo veo una insignificante flechita en el _Whatsapp_! ¡UNA!

_Suena a una enamorada furiosa. Si es así sin pareja… mis más buenos deseos para su futuro novio._

—Debe estar sin señal. O fácil se olvidó de prender el celular al bajar del avión. Esas cosas suelen suceder—trató de tranquilizarla, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡Pero siempre me responde!

—Tú misma has dicho que de las dos flechitas solo hay una. Por lo menos no están en azul.

—Malditas flechas azules. Las odio.

—Ya, Miyako. Recuerda que es muy probable que acabe de llegar a Japón. Debe estar agotado, de seguro no hay señal con tanto celular en el aeropuerto como te digo.

—¡Eso le pasa por irse de intercambio en su penúltimo año de universidad, hmph!—por más que desease hacer un escándalo, sujeta con fuerza su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda para acabar murmurando—Jamás quedamos en algo… ¡se las va a ver conmigo si regresa con enamorada!

—¡Miyako, silencio que nos van a botar!—sujetándola de los hombros, Iori intenta hacerla reaccionar.

_Jamás comprenderé por qué las mujeres se comportan de esta manera._

_«__El hombre es celoso si ama; la mujer también, aunque no ame__»_

—Ahora no, Kant. No tengo tiempo para tus filosofadas—masculló el chico.

—¿Iori?—extrañada por haberlo escuchado hablar solo, Miyako baja la guardia—¿Todo bien?

—Ahora los papeles se han invertido—suspiró—Tan solo mantén la calma. Es Ken. Se comunicará contigo tarde o temprano.

—Cierto… es Ken. Estoy siendo una boba—lanzándole su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora, Iori pudo proseguir su búsqueda con los libros de Miyako. Luego debían ir por los suyos.

La paz reinó por, aproximadamente 3,201 segundos.

Un escandaloso timbre de celular empezó a sonar. Este hizo ecos en la biblioteca, millares de miradas yendo directo hacia aquella muchacha de cabello lavanda. Acomodando los libros que colgaban de sus hombros, ya que andaba colgada entre varios estantes por más que Iori haya protestado, trató de contestar el celular lo más pronto posible.

—¡Debe ser Ken!—sin poder contener su emoción, Iori tuvo que socorrer a los pobres libros que eran merced de su desbordante alegría.

_Me va a salir una hernia._

—¿Aló?—colocando la voz más dulce posible, la heredera de los emblemas del Amor y la Pureza empieza a jugar con un mechón de su cabello mientras lucha por mantener el equilibrio con los libros.

_¿Tanto le puede cambiar la voz a alguien? No quiero ni imaginarme cuando me pase._

—¿Miyako?—con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, el elegido del Valor fue capaz de decir el nombre sin titubear al otro lado de la línea.

En ese momento, algo marchitó muy dentro de ella. Deseaba que fuera Ken pero, sin motivo aparente, escuchar la voz del hermano mayor de Hikari le resultó agradable. Inclusive emocionante. Acababa de casi atropellarlo horas atrás y ahora la estaba llamando. En su cabeza, estaba pensando en los típicos escenarios de un _girl meets boy_. Creyendo que el encuentro y la llamada fue algo predestinado.

O en vez de creerlo, quería saber que era cierto. Ella es una princesa que sueña con el verdadero amor. Y tan solo desea encontrar a un soñador igual que ella.

—¡Oh, Taichi! ¡Hola! Qué sorpresa. No tenía tu número. Tienes suerte que contestara la llamada. Ando algo ocupada ahora mismo—por más que el paisaje sonoro que la rodeara era el mismo silencio, su corazón estaba palpitando debido a la emoción de su imaginario escenario.

—OH CIERTO—pronunciando cada palabra en voz alta, inclusive Iori fue capaz de escuchar—Al parecer andas en la biblioteca.

_¿Taichi? ¿A qué se debe todo esto…? Tengo un muy mal presentimiento._

—_Vamos, Taichi. Haz algo, eres el padrino… tu deber es salvarme_.

Miyako abrió sus ojos en confusión. No solo se escuchaba la voz de una de sus posibles elecciones de pareja al igual que en una Novela Visual o _Visual Novel_, sino también la de Yamato. Por un instante creyó que llovían príncipes del cielo y la separaba un bendito aparato electrónico. No obstante, recordó que aquél rubio en armadura dorada estaría al lado de una de las mujeres que admira casi como una hermana, Sora Takenouchi. La curiosidad de Iori no podía ser saciada tras ver sus actos, tanto así que no se percató en el momento el cual empezó a luchar para estar a su altura y escuchar con claridad lo que transcurría al otro lado de la línea.

—Me pareció escuchar a Yamato. Debo estar imaginando cosas—soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Sip, imaginando—Taichi asintió del otro lado, creyendo convencerse a sí mismo.

—Bingo, era de esperarse.

—Y, bueno… ¿grabarás mi número?

Aquella pregunta casi hace que suelte los pocos libros que lograba mantener. Iori tan solo deseaba estudiar en paz y aquella llamada había interrumpido las pocas horas que le quedaban hasta que la biblioteca cerrara. Frunció el ceño en desaprobación. El mundo andaba en su contra ese día y todo por ceder a Miyako en aceptarle su compañía en una supuesta sesión de estudios.

—Claro, por supuesto—afinó su garganta con sutileza—Lamento no haber podido ayudar. Suena como si necesitaras algo.

—No importa. Ya tenemos una. No queremos una segunda.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

_¿A qué se refiere con eso?_

Sí. Iori Hida se hizo la misma pregunta.

—¡Nada!—notando su falta de delicadeza, trata de corregirse—Bueno, estamos en contacto entonces.

—Después de todo me debes un café—soltando una risa risueña, Taichi empezaba a dudar si cortarle o no. Lo mismo iba para Miyako.

_Después de esto tengo que interrogar a Miyako._

Iori sonrió para sus adentros. Por más que esa llamada haya lucido como una maldición, terminó brindándole una sonrisa a aquella muchacha que no parecía tranquilizarse con nada en el mundo. Su noche había empezado fatal pero, al parecer, la vida puede generar sonrisas por donde menos se espera. Un fragmento de felicidad había retornado a ese brillante rostro. Por algún motivo, a Iori se le hizo sumamente familiar. El perfil de aquellas mejillas fue cambiando, aludiendo un rostro que él conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, no entendía el por qué. Además, no era de mucha importancia.

Hasta que escuchó _la voz_.

—_¡Miya, linda! Mi amiga del alma, mi pinky friend. ¿Cómo estás?_

—¡¿Mimi?!

_¡¿Mimi?! No puede ser. No es posible._

Iori se sentía como una máquina malograda.

—_La misma Mimi. Mira, Miya… estamos en un apuro donde Sora y sería muy bueno si pudieras…_

—¡Nosotros iremos! ¡Qué emoción! ¡CLARO QUE IREMOS!

Miyako soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Su alegría había sobrepasado los límites permitidos, tanto así que se escuchó un coro de gente silenciándola. A ella no le pudo importar menos lo que pensaran los demás sobre su comportamiento. Después de todo, su aspiración, su ídolo, Mimi, la había llamado y pedido su ayuda. Mientras gritaba como colegiala enamorada tras haber sido reconocida por su superiora, Iori miró el techo de la biblioteca. Un hermoso arreglo al estilo rococó recorría el blanco techo, llegando hacia la salida. Podía echarse a correr. Después de todo, era su única alternativa de no verse involucrado tras esta llamada de auxilio.

_Yo tan solo deseaba estudiar en paz para ese examen._

—¿_Nosotros_?—Iori no tuvo más opción que recalcar dicha inclusión—Por más que quiera ayudarlos, no quisiera entrometerme en algo que tenga que ver con la boda de Yamato y Sora.

—¡Vamos, Iori! No seas tan serio. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!—Miyako había saltado de su lado del estante hacia el piso, desparramando todos los libros encima suyo. Sacando la cabeza, logró acomodar la prenda que le rodeaba el cuello—De paso puedo preguntarle a Taichi dónde compro esa adorable bufanda.

Iori nunca supo cómo fue que pasó lo siguiente. Cada vez que desea relatárselo a sus queridos sobrinos del matrimonio Ishida-Takenouchi, nunca logra encontrar las palabras exactas. Más bien, Miyako siempre se interpone junto a su esposo para robarle el estrellato. De todas formas, sabe que ella es exagerada pero, según el heredero del Conocimiento y la Sinceridad, esto fue lo que sucedió.

Miyako Inoue no lo pensó ni dos veces. Guardó sus cosas como una película siendo avanzada en alta velocidad, en su carterita. Luego, sostuvo de las muñecas a Iori, este sin poder procesar los hechos todavía, y acabar en los casilleros con ella, colocándose los patines con agilidad. Podría jurar que cuando salieron, aplausos reinaban en la biblioteca tras su retirada dado al ruido que habían provocado. Además, estuvo seguro que Miyako le sacó el dedo medio a la recepcionista al todavía estar enfadada por cambiarle el nombre. Iori podía sentir la brisa nocturna en su rostro, todo gracias a que ella lo cargaba como si fuese una princesa.

Miyako patinaba con fuerza y dedicación para llegar al apartamento. Iori tan solo era cargado en sus brazos, todavía preguntándose de dónde sacaba semejante voluntad cuando se trataba de Mimi y no de sus estudios. O cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con estuidos. O con Ken. Mimi y Ken eran su prioridad. Pero por algún motivo, ella no dejaba de murmurar que vería a Taichi.

—¡Mimi e Iori! ¡Yamato y Sora! ¡Miyako y Taichi! ¡Unidos para salvar el matrimonio!—gritaba a los cuatro vientos sin importarle que el cabello se le metiera a la boca.

_Lo único que deseo es que me baje de aquí._

Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Iori logró respirar. Había estado casi desmayado la mitad del camino por el ímpetu de la muchacha de pelo lavanda. Sus gafas se hallaban nubladas y las limpió con su bufanda. Tras tocar el timbre. Miyako seguía saltando como una niña, emocionada por ser necesitada y así olvidar la prometida llamada de Ken Ichijouji. En ese instante, tomó noción de las palabras de Taichi

_«__Ya tenemos una. No queremos dos__»_

Cuando Yamato Ishida abrió la puerta, el mundo de Iori cobró color.

—¡Miyako Inoue resolverá sus problemas! … ¡Junto a Iori Hida!

Ahí, consolando a Sora en un tierno abrazo, se encontraba una joven. Con cabello claro como un castaño, unos ojos miel que le recordaban a una bella gema como el ámbar. Sus características estrellas habían desaparecido solo para ser reemplazada por un simple prendedor en forma de una a un lado de su cabello, mientras que otra de cobre viró con su bello rostro iluminado por la luz de la sala de estar.

Pensó que esta vez, entrometerse, resultó en algo positivo.

_Sí era Mimi. La voz que habló con Miyako sí era Mimi._

Iori Hida se encontró con Mimi Tachikawa, su primer amor.

* * *

**Sku, en verdad lamento mucho el retraso. Si deseas puedo explicártelo por PM. Siento que mi vida suena a una sarta de excusas. Ojalá te haya agradado :)**

**Los cumpleaños salieron del tumblr de jippy-kandi, no me pertenecen.**


	5. Cupidos inusuales

**Nota de autora: **No me odies, Sku. No me odies. He hecho todo lo posible por actualizar… pero no me convencía la narración. Hasta ahora no me convence. ¡Lamento si no he contestado reviews, siempre lo hago pero mi tiempo me lo impide!

* * *

**Parte 5**

_Cupidos inusuales_

* * *

—¡Miyako Inoue resolverá sus problemas! … ¡Junto a Iori Hida!

_Por favor, no de nuevo._

Entrando intempestivamente por la puerta principal del departamento, la tintineante luz del corredor del exterior rebotaba en las gafas de aquella chica de cabello lavanda que pondría el mundo de Yamato mucho más de cabeza. Su bufanda revoloteó con el viento, un ligero aroma a perfume de flor de cerezo abriéndose paso. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió al futuro esposo, fue el hecho que el más pequeño del grupo anduviera cargado de los brazos de la heredera del Amor y la Pureza. El rostro de Iori era una mezcla de antelación junto a añoranza, extrañando al rubio. La mirada oliva del estudiante universitario iba directo hacia la muchacha de cabello castaño que cambiaba de tinte cada mes, observándola con dichos sentimientos. Yamato funció el ceño, meditando qué decir al respecto. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Taichi se acercó hacia Miyako, provocando a que la chica soltara al menor para así juntar ambas manos al igual que un aplauso. Sonrió tras ladear el rostro, deleitada. Por su parte, el moreno contuvo sus ganas de ocultar su cara entre sus palmas, causando más intriga en su interior.

_Todos están raros. Siento que el amor fluye en el aire._

—Taichi, qué sorpresa verte aquí—Miyako coloca el dedo índice bajo el mentón, casi recordando un detalle. —Qué tonta, es obvio que estarías aquí. Andabas apurado en la calle y escuché tu voz del otro lado del celular.

—¡Igual qué coincidencia! —el elegido del valor sostiene con más fuerza su bufanda, intentando que ingrese algo de aire a su cuello, claro que con dobles intenciones tratando de que Miyako notara que llevaban la misma puesta. —Quién diría que al final acabaríamos reunidos en el mismo lugar… ¿te apetecería un café?

—Oye, no andes ofreciendo cosas que no te pertenecen—dijo entre dientes Yamato, incapaz de comprender las acciones de su supuesto salvador.

Lo que recibió fue una patada en las costillas por parte de Taichi, silenciándolo.

_Juro que cuando este pandemonio por el bendito pastel acabe, voy a retirar todos sus derechos como padrino._

No obstante, antes de que la joven pudiera dar respuesta alguna, sus ojos ámbar dieron con la misma persona que los de Iori. En sus mejillas comenzó a brotar un tenue rosa, incrementando la temperatura de Taichi. Ambos, con la respiración corta por distintos motivos, se acercan el uno al otro, solo para que él se quedara con los brazos extendidos. Miyako corrió hacia las dos chicas que andaban en su propio mundo entre lágrimas e insultos para abrazarlas. Casi asfixiando a Mimi, además de darle el susto de su vida tras atacarla de espaldas, comienza a sacudirla en emoción. A lo lejos, Taichi observaba con recelo la escena.

—Odio tanto a Mimi ahora mismo.

_¡¿Y a este qué le pasa?!_

—¡Mimi! ¡Es Mimi! ¡Kyaa! —como su fiel seguidora, la emoción de la chica no podía ser controlada.

—Mi…Miya...—tratando de zafarse, Mimi es capaz de detener el loco frenesí. —Es un deleite tenerte aquí con nosotras, querida. Necesitamos todas las manos posibles.

—¡Estoy dispuesta a ayudar! ¡También vino Iori! —señalando al chico, quien seguía pasmado en la puerta.

—Hola, Iori—con una radiante sonrisa, la elegida de la Pureza le lanza un carismático saludo. El chico se sonrosa levemente, bajando el rostro. —Cierto, Miya. ¿Podrías llevar a Sora al sofá? Necesita descansar tras tanto alboroto. Debo regresar a la cocina para empezar de nuevo con el pastel.

—¡No de nuevo al sofá, Mimi! No me vas a castigar como una niña mala—inflando sus mejillas, Sora protesta.

—Estás comportándote como una al no obedecerme, Sora. Necesitas tranquilizarte. Así que, _sit sit_—tocando el sofá para que se sentara, casi indicándoselo como a una mascota, Mimi imparte su orden.

—¿Por qué mejor no vamos a que tomes un té? —nerviosa, Miyako ofrece una solución alterna tras sentir el brazo de Sora lleno de intentos de querer lanzársele encima como un rottweiler con rabia. —Debes de tener alguno por ahí, es un buen calmante en momentos como estos.

La futura señora Ishida andaba con la mirada perdida, sin saber qué hacer con su vida tras fallar en querer asesinar a Mimi. A la distancia, el corazón de Yamato se estrujó, incapaz de poder hacer algo por ella. Todo lo que estaba haciendo salía mal. Su hermano lo había dejado por Daisuke y Hikari sin motivo aparente, cosa que le parecía sospechosa, pero podía averiguarlo luego. Taichi había resultado ser una pesadilla en vez que una mano útil, siendo el peor apoyo que podría haber recibido. Por el otro lado, Mimi daba su mejor esfuerzo solo para acabar peleándose con Sora cada dos minutos por su extremo comportamiento y repentinos cambios de humores. Yamato deseaba decir algo; lo que sea. Las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, incapaces de salir. No sabía qué frases de apoyo darle. Había sido capaz minutos atrás al ver la luna, pero, todavía tenerla hecha un mar de lágrimas era suficiente para notar su impotencia con respecto a la boda. Se sentía inútil al tratar de solucionarlo sin resultados positivos, encima con tres personas hiperactivas y tercas.

_¡Cierto, Iori!_

—¿Me podrían dar un resumen de lo ocurrido? —leyendo sus pensamientos, se atreve a preguntar con serenidad. —Recibimos… cómo decirlo… tu llamada de auxilio, Yamato.

—La señora del pastel nos ha cancelado a último minuto. En desesperación, Sora llamó a Mimi sin meditar sus acciones. Lo mismo me sucedió al acudir a Taichi… y de un minuto a otro los tengo a ustedes dos aquí. —sacudiendo el rostro, incapaz de comprender el desenlace de la situación, Yamato se contiene de abrazar a Iori al ser el único centrado.

—Ya veo. Es un serio predicamento. —colocando un dedo bajo el mentón, se distrae con Mimi a la distancia. Ella subía lentamente sus hombros, descendiéndolos con lentitud. Aquello le dio una punzada en el corazón. —Hablando de Taichi, ¿en dónde está?

—¿Cómo que en dónde está? Está justo…—extrañado, Yamato de media vuelta para señalarlo al estar a su lado, solo para percatarse que había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos. —¿Y este a dónde se metió?

Desesperado, Yamato comenzó a creer que realmente había sido un error llamarlo. Uno garrafal, mucho peor que el haber acudido a Mimi. Miró rápidamente por todos los alrededores, topándose con cuadros que le hicieron olvidar, brevemente, el pandemonio en el que se hallaba. Con delicadeza, se acercó a uno cubierto por un marco de plata, uno que le había costado mucho mandar a hacer. Sonrió con ternura tras identificar la fotografía. La superficie se encontraba fría, las yemas de sus dedos temblando con el tacto. Poco a poco, se fue tornando tibia, proporcionándole el mismo calor que Sora hacía en la foto. Era su primer año de estar saliendo juntos, y la chica de cabello zanahoria había decidido ir a patinar a un lago cercano, juntos, en invierno al estar congelado. Recuerda que ella le pidió a un turista que les tome la foto, solo para que al abrazarse sobre el hielo ella perdiera el equilibrio. El obturador de la cámara dio justo en el momento antes de que cayeran. El señor ofreció tomar una nueva pero, Yamato, creyó que era el momento más perfecto en su vida.

_Las flores se cerraron; se abrieron al pasar las estaciones. Llegó el otoño, también una vez más el invierno. Así pasó un año. Luego otro. Y otro. Y otro más. Por más que a veces hayamos querido huir al no dar más, nuestra historia no terminó. Me encontraba con una amplia sonrisa mirando la luna, recordando cuánto añoraba por ti. Me aferraba a ti como un niño. Te perseguía. Por más choques, ahí seguía yo. Ambos llenando una parte nuestra._

Dejando el cuadro, la determinación de Yamato se hizo mucho más fuerte.

—Superaré todo obstáculo. Por más que, irónicamente, esta haya sido la cereza del pastel, no dejaré que te haga caer, Sora.

Retornando hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraba su futura esposa junto a Miyako, atravesó la sala, solo para toparse con una escena que jamás creyó ver en su vida. Mimi seguía dándole la espalda a todo el mundo, su silueta siendo adornada por las estrellas que tanto adora, brillando en el cielo nocturno. Detrás de ella se encontraba un dubitativo Iori. Deseaba acercarse, mas a la misma vez no deseaba romper la frágil figura que andaba frente a él. Extendía con lentitud su mano, sus dedos dudando. Aquellos delicados hombros seguían levantándose de a pocos, a punto de quebrarse. Mordiéndose el labio, el heredero del Conocimiento y la Sinceridad decide, finalmente, decir algo.

—¿Mimi?

Ella no respondió. En su lugar, colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas, golpeándoselas ligeramente. Dio una pirueta, solo para sonreír con falsa felicidad tras ver a Iori. Conteniendo un fuerte impulso que deseaba nacer desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Te estás preocupando de más, Iori. Eres un muy buen chico. Si tan solo Koushiro y Jou fueran iguales. Si tuviera novio serías el ideal. Vayamos a la cocina, voy a necesitar una mano al hacer el pastel.

El muchacho se quedó perplejo, incapaz de creer que Mimi notara sus verdaderas intenciones. Simplemente asintiendo, la siguió hacia el lugar prometido, claro que todavía atontado por lo de ser un novio ideal.

—Vaya, quién lo diría—fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de Yamato en voz baja, para terminar siguiéndolos también.

No obstante, la escena que encontraron a continuación fue el inicio del fin de todo.

—¿Quieres un café, Miyako?

—Taichi, te lo agradezco pero, preferiría que sea el que me prometiste cuando te golpeé en la calle con mis patines.

—No es necesario que rías de esa forma tan linda al final, ¿sabías?

—Mi risa no es tan linda…

—Pero qué cosas dices, estás equivocada.

—Por favor, Taichi…

—Antes de que lo olvide, esa bufanda es hermosa.

—Gracias… la verdad, quien la eligió para mí fue Ke…

_Taichi está… ¡con razón que desapareció hace un momento, estaba en la cocina!_

Yamato andaba pasmado, sin creer las acciones de su supuesto mejor amigo. Antes de que Miyako fuera capaz de terminar el nombre de aquél muchacho que provocaría que las intenciones de Taichi se fueran a la basura, Mimi ingresó intempestivamente.

—¡No es momento de coquetear! —el gritó de Mimi hizo entrar en sus sentidos al mayor de los Yagami, este avergonzándose tras cubrirse su intenso rojo rostro entre sus palmas. Por el otro lado, Miyako parpadeaba sin entender del todo la situación, especialmente el comportamiento de Taichi y las palabras de su ídolo. —¡Estamos aquí unidos por una misma causa, salvar este matrimonio haciendo un pastel!

—¿Coqueteando? ¿Quién? —Miyako comenzó a meditar, incapaz de notar las verdaderas intenciones de Taichi.

—¿Y Sora? —mientras Mimi gritoneaba a Taichi jalándole la oreja, Yamato no pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta.

—Le di un poco de té y luego… ¿Hmm? ¿Luego qué pasó? —confundida, ladea el rostro. Su cabello lavanda se meció con su movimiento. —Taichi me distrajo….

—Chicos… creo que la encontré…—Iori avanzó un poco, para que todos vieran una escena fuera de este mundo.

Sora andaba arrodillada en el suelo, con millares de bolsas abiertas. La mayoría era de comida chatarra, pero también se encontraban un par de bayas silvestres, junto a chocolate y crema batida. La harina en la cocina se encontraba desparramada por todas partes, probablemente cayéndose al momento de desear alcanzar algún dulce de la alacena. La leche despilfarrada, goteando en la repisa por su desesperación en conseguir algo para calmar su creciente ansiedad. Estantes y alacenas abiertos con utensilios esparcidos por doquier. De la misma manera, cáscaras de huevo, al igual que las yemas, invadían varios recipientes. Todos la observaban, pasmados, incapaces de creer su comportamiento. Ella viró el rostro para mirarlos, solo para tener una tostada francesa en la boca.

Esta cayó al suelo, por algún motivo pareciéndole adorable a Yamato. NO obstante, Mimi no pensó lo mismo.

—¡AFUERA, TODOS SE ME VAN AFUERA! —gritó, desesperada, señalando la puerta con una mirada llena de impulsos asesinos. Primero, señaló a la novia en el suelo, todavía histérica.—¡SORA, TE HAS COMIDO LA MITAD DE LOS INGREDIENTES! —luego, su dedo pasó a Taichi. El retrocedió ahora colocando sus manos frente a él para salvarse del nuevo monstruo. —¡TAICHI, NO ESTÁS SIENDO MEJOR PADRINO QUE AL PACINO TRAS ESTAR COQUETEANDO CON MIYAKO! —ahora acusaba a la chica, —¡MIYAKO, NO ESTÁS SIENDO LA AYUDA QUE CREÍ QUE SERÍAS! —finalmente, se posó en Yamato. —¡Y TÚ NO ESTÁS DÁNDO EL APOYO NECESARIO TRAS NO PODER VIGILAR A TU FUTURA ESPOSA! ¡ASÍ QUE TODOS AFUERA! ¡VAYAN A COMPRAR INGREDIENTES NUEVOS SI QUIEREN SALVAR ESTE CONDENADO MATRIMONIO!

En cuestiones de segundos, Mimi los pateó por la puerta principal del departamento a los cuatro cerrando con llave la puerta. Los chicos se quedaron perplejos tras lo sucedido, incapaces de creer cómo las cosas llegaron a escalar con tal prontitud. Taichi se levantó, extendiéndole su mano a Miyako. Por su lado, Yamato y Sora se observaron, todavía incrédulos. Las cosas habían salido de control. Aquellos ojos canela observaban los azules eléctricos. Un intercambio entre un reciente amor junto a una indescriptible amistad. Aquél rostro manchado con harina, y pequeñas migajas de tostada francesa le hicieron notar que sea cual sea la actitud de Sora, él estará feliz de conocer una faceta suya nueva cada día y por el resto de la eternidad.

—Vayamos a cumplir el pedido de Mimi, que debe de estar observándonos por el hueco de la puerta. —sonriendo, Yamato la ayudó a levantarse.

—Es muy probable—aliviada, Sora le lanza una tierna sonrisa, deteniendo el mundo de Yamato.

Fuertes golpes vinieron del otro lado de la puerta, haciéndolos saltar y levantarse en segundos. O quizás eran patadas, jamás lo sabrán.

—¡DEJEN DE COQUETEAR USTEDES DOS TAMBIÉN, QUE PODRÁN HACERLO CUALQUIER OTRO DÍA! ¡_CHOP CHOP_ A COMPRAR LOS INGREDIENTES!

_Podría jurar que la escuché aplaudir tras decir eso._

Emprendieron su camino, solo para detenerse antes de llegar a la puerta del ascensor, en donde se encontraban Taichi y Miyako.

—¿E Iori…?—fueron las últimas palabras de Yamato, antes de que el elevador arribara a su piso.

**: : :**

Caminando bajo la penumbra, dos figuras se hallaban lado a lado. Una andaba tambaleante, jugando con las bolsas que llevaba en manos. Primero a la izquierda; luego derecha. Saltaba entre los charcos, como una niña traviesa. Las hojas de los árboles rugían con su andar, su corto cabello revoloteando entre el cantar del viento. Su rostro iluminaba las sombras, unos brillantes diamantes tintineando entre ellas. Infantilmente, gira como una niña pequeña. La compra de los ingredientes había sido un éxito, ocasionando que olvidaran momentáneamente sus problemas. Yamato admiraba a Sora por su fortaleza, tras esforzarse en contener sus ganas de quebrarse en el supermercado tras decir que había sido todo su culpa.

—No lo fue.

Ella se detuvo de momento, sin entender.

—¿No lo fue qué? —preguntó ella.

—Tu culpa—sujetando con fuerza la bolsa que cargaba, ya que se dividieron la labor, la mira con determinación. —No lo fue.

—Yamato…—colocando una mano en su pecho, la otra seguía colgando con el peso de su bolsa. —Discúlpame, ando con unos cambios de humor por el estrés de todo esto. Después de todo, es solo un pastel. Un pastel que ha causado un alboroto muy tonto.

La tierna sonrisa de Sora achicó el corazón de Yamato.

_Un pastel que te ha hecho llorar._

—Además, no creo que Mimi haga un mal trabajo. Después de todo, está que estudia arte culinario, ¿cierto? —antes de que Yamato pudiera acudir a abrazarla, ella prosiguió su camino, dándole la espalda mientras seguía la conversación.

—Sí. —se limitó a contestar. —¿Has probado algo suyo?

—No.

—¿Miedo? —Yamato logra alcanzarla, posicionándose a su lado.

—Miedo.

Ambos se observan, sujetándose a sí mismos tras temblar en las infinitas posibilidades del sabor final de los platillos de la estudiante de cocina.

—Sabes, Sora… creo que esto nos está enseñando a cómo superar nuestras dificultades. —mirando las estrellas, Yamato coloca ambos brazos tras su cuello. La bolsa siguió meciéndose. —Quizás el pastel sea el inicio. El inicio de esta loca aventura que estamos empezando los dos.

—Es probable—una delicada risa escapó de sus labios. —Por más que este pastel haya puesto nuestra noche de cabeza, estoy alegre que lo haya hecho. No lo sé. Siento que algo bueno resultará de todo esto. —se detuvo por unos segundos, solo para observarlo con cariño. —Estoy feliz de casarme contigo, Yamato. Como dices, creo que este es el inicio de una nueva aventura para los dos.

Sin poder contenerse más, él se aferra a aquél cuerpo que le transmitía seguridad. Ambas bolsas cayeron al suelo, sin importarles si se rompían los huevos. No les importó si Mimi explotaba una vez más por no tenerlos para cocinar. Tan solo deseaban tenerse el uno al otro. Yamato colocó su mentón en el hombro de Sora, hundiendo su rostro en aquél cabello, sintiendo su frío cuello por la temperatura.

—¿Recuerdas cuando patinamos sobre hielo la primera vez?

—Cómo olvidarlo—abrazándolo, Sora junta sus dedos en la espalda de Yamato.

—Eso me hizo notar que eras torpe en un deporte.

—¡Oye! —golpeándolo infantilmente, trató de justificarse. —Estábamos practicando.

—Igual conocí una nueva faceta tuya. Una de las muchas que deseo seguir conociendo. Sé que siempre estarás a mi lado, y esa fortaleza me permite avanzar. Por más que nuestro camino se trace en un _zig-zag_, los dos encontraremos uno nuevo. Este pastel me hizo notar que incluso tú puedes perder los estribos. Claro que el estrés de la boda es otro factor pero, estoy feliz de haber visto este nuevo lado tuyo, Sora.

—Yamato…

_No puedo contenerme más tiempo._

Ambos se separan, mirándose con profundidad. Estaban a escasos milímetros el uno del otro; ambos rostros cortándola al avanzar. Cerraron sus ojos, dejándose llevar por sus párpados. Hasta que los escucharon.

—¡No puedo creer que Mimi nos haya echado de esta manera! ¿Crees que me odie a partir de ahora, Taichi?

—Ehhh… no creo.

Paralizados, no tuvieron mejor idea que esconderse detrás de unos arbustos tras recoger las bolsas. Seguían sin comprender por qué lo habían hecho. Los dos grupos se habían separado para ir por distintos caminos. Yamato y Sora optaron por acudir al supermercado, mientras que Taichi y Miyako a una tienda de conveniencias cercana. Los dos novios abrieron con lentitud un hueco para ver la escena, como dos curiosas mujeres chismosas.

—¿Cumpliendo tu sueño de ser un espía como en tus películas favoritas? —susurró Sora.

—Sí, porque tengo también a una bella chica a mi lado—respondió de la misma manera.

—¿Por qué nos estamos escondiendo? —se atreve a preguntar.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Supongo que por costumbre. No hemos sido capaces de mostrar afecto frente a nuestros amigos.

—Tenemos que cambiar eso. Mañana nos vamos a casar.

—Dejemos para mañana lo que no podemos hacer hoy. —con seguridad, Yamato trata de mirar la escena.

—Ese dicho está muy mal expresado. —resignada, Sora pretende no reírse, solo para acabar igual que él.

Taichi estaba al lado de Miyako, ambos detenidos. La luz de un faro caía directo en la heredera del Amor y la Pureza, su rostro luciéndose por más que rebotara en sus gafas, yendo directo hacia las retinas del moreno. Estando a solas, el líder de la primera aventura al Digimundo andaba admirando con detenimiento y precisión cada detalle de la muchacha. Sus finos labios, aquellas cejas delgadas. Una pequeña arruga bajo el ojo junto a ojeras de interminables noches de estudio. Sus mejillas algo redonditas, una frente amplia que a veces se había visto cubierta por un flequillo, solo para que terminara quitándoselo al final tras estar indecisa si le quedaba bien. En ese preciso instante, Taichi se percató que algo extraño florecía en su interior. A Miyako siempre la había visto como la amiga de su hermana menor. Como la amiga que iba de visita, que se quedaba a dormir y que incluso desayunaba en la misma mesa. Había pasado por desapercibido a una chica que consideraba algo escandalosa al gritar en plena madrugada en el cuarto colindante mientras trataba de estudiar para algún examen importante años atrás. Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. Había desperdiciado muchas oportunidades de conocerla a fondo. Al clasificarla como la amiga de Hikari jamás se entrometió, olvidándose que también era una mujer. Un dato que recordó esta noche. Esta noche en la cual ella se chocó contra él, en patines. Además, deseaba decirle, finalmente, que llevaban la misma bufanda puesta.

—Sabes, Miyako. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido. —balbuceó.

Ella seguía confundida. Cruzó sus brazos, insegura. También cerró sus ojos, para luego abrirlos.

—¿Hacer qué? —parpadeó.

—Esto. Salir. No lo sé. Fue divertido escucharte hablar en la tienda—rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, Taichi recordaba el parloteo de Miyako sobre su familia. —Quisiera conocerte mejor. Ahora que lo pienso, por más que siempre hayas ido a casa, jamás hemos conversado de esta manera. Quizás si tomamos ese café podemos hacerlo.

Sorprendida, un leve sonrojo se forma en Miyako, quizás entiendo. O quizás no. Taichi seguía dudando aquello tras ella haber sido incapaz de notar el coqueteo en la cocina. Por más que la chica sea enamoradiza, parecía algo lenta en notar cuando deseaban avanzar con ella.

—Um… no lo sé. Digo… la verdad… yo…—su inseguridad hacía latir con fuerza el corazón de Taichi. Un breve silencio se formó entre ambos, solo para que ella acabara levantando ambos brazos al aire, gritando—¡Al demonio! ¿Por qué no?

—¿Ah? —ahora fue el turno de Taichi de quedarse atontado.

—No es como si fuera una cita o algo por el estilo. Así qué, ¿por qué demonios no hacerlo? —sonriendo, Miyako le guiñe el ojo. —También quisiera conocerte mejor, Taichi. Siempre has sido una figura inalcanzable. No sé si sea la diferencia de edad, el hecho que seas el hermano de Hikari o qué se yo. No me importaría tomar un café contigo. O dos. O tres. Cuantos quieras.

Taichi seguía sin creer las palabras de Miyako, mientras que, a la distancia, Sora y Yamato deseaban darse un palmazo por lo densa que era la chica.

_¡Es obvio que es una cita, Miyako! ¡Date cuenta de las intenciones de Taichi, por el amor de…!_

Antes de que Taichi lograra aclararle que, efectivamente tal y como pensaba Yamato, era una cita, el celular de la chica de cabello lavanda vibró con fuerza. Una musiquita feliz, que empezaba con muchos "la la la", fue el indicador para que ella saltara tanto en susto como en felicidad. Mientras lo sacaba algo atolondrada, acaba soltándolo en el aire, para luego atraparlo. Un suspiro se escapó de aquellos labios que cautivaban a Taichi, solo para que luego deseara odiarlos tras escuchar las palabras de Miyako.

—¡Me contestó el mensaje! —exclamaba en felicidad. —¡Ken me contestó el mensaje!

_Esta chica, definitivamente, no sabe leer un ambiente._

Yamato y Sora sacudieron el rostro a la misma vez, implorando a que Taichi no se pusiera a llorar en ese mismo instante por el cruel destino que jugaba con él esa noche. Ella contestó feliz de la vida, ilusionada.

—¡Dice que si llegará al matrimonio a tiempo! Dios, este chico… Iori tenía razón que se había olvidado de encender el celular cuando aterrizó en el aereopuerto—sonriendo de una forma que Taichi anhelaba que fuera dirigida hacia él, apretó sus puños, de esa manera sujetando más fuerte la bolsa.

—Entonces, ¿saldremos? Dime qué día estás disponible—dijo con seriedad. —No pienso perder.

—¿Perder? —Miyako levanta su cabeza de la diminuta pantalla. —Eres raro, Taichi. —le vuelve a sonreír. —Mis días libres son los jueves. Espero ese café con ansias. Ah, pero sin pasteles, que no creo querer ver uno pronto. Quizás un helado.

—Un helado será.

—O una tartaleta. Sabes, hay una panadería que tiene unas tartaletas deliciosas. ¡Deberíamos ir! Ah, pero creo que su café no es tan bueno… ¡Cierto! El otro día…

Hipnotizado por su capacidad de hablar sin parar, Taichi se rehúsa a callarla. Por él, se quedaría escuchándola por toda la eternidad.

—Al parecer somos unos cupidos inusuales, ¿no lo crees? —murmuró Sora, saliendo del escondite.

—Salvo que tenemos una pésima puntería. —resignado, Yamato hace lo mismo. —Regresemos a casa con las cosas.

—Tienes razón.

La luna adornaba con su baño de luz las manos de ambos, unidos, acudiendo hacia un lugar que deseaban ver inundado por muchas risas, en el futuro.

**: : :**

—Tranquila, Mimi.

—Yo solo… yo solo quería ayudar a Sora y Yamato… y mira todo lo que ha sucedido. He sido un completo fracaso. Estoy siendo la peor amiga y dama de honor de la historia…

Sora y Yamato tuvieron que ingresar en silencio tras escuchar las voces luego de abrir la puerta. La escena se había transformado. La cocina andaba limpia, la sala ordenada. Al centro estaba Mimi Tachikawa, desplomada en el suelo, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Iori Hida. El andaba arrodillado para dar con ella, acariciándole el cabello mientras aguantaba que su corazón explotara de la felicidad de tenerla en sus brazos. Daba su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizar aquellas lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por su bello rostro. Sus uñas acrílicas se hundían en el abrigo del chico, ligeros gemidos de dolor escapando de los labios rosa de Mimi.

—No eres una pésima amiga, tampoco una terrible dama de honor. —la consuela.

—Eres un chico muy amable, Iori—alejándose un poco, aguantando las lágrimas mientras secaba algunas con sus muñecas, prosigue: —Realmente serías el novio ideal. Tranquilo, comprensivo… las chicas que salen en citas contigo deben quedar encantadas. Por lo menos yo quedaría encantada.

—Nunca he salido con alguien—cabizbajo, le costó admitirlo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? De hecho que tienes muchas pretendientes—tratando de ser juguetona, le da un golpecito en su torso.

—Porque siempre he estado esperando a alguien. —alzando el rostro, logra admitirlo.

—Que envida me da esa chica. Que bello detalle. —en eso Mimi se cubre los labios. —O quizás chico. Está mal asumir de esa manera.

—¡No tengo esos gustos, Mimi! —avergonzado, Iori trata de solucionar el malentendido.

—No creí que fueras también divertido. Siempre te he visto tan serio, Iori. Salir contigo debe de ser divertido.

—¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Así podrás confirmarlo. —tranquilo, el muchacho le lanza una propuesta.

—¿Intentar qué? —algo más calmada, Mimi se queda perdida en la serenidad de Iori.

—Salir juntos uno de estos días. Así podrás saberlo y… mi espera terminaría. Eres una maravillosa persona, Mimi. Estoy seguro que será una linda experiencia.

Tras todo lo ocurrido, Yamato abraza a Sora de los hombros, solo para que Taichi y Miyako ingresaran rompiendo la hermosa atmósfera de Mimi e Iori. Ella no había dado respuesta alguna, ton solo conteniendo más ganas de llorar. Todos hicieron un alboroto con los ingredientes, preparándose para una noche de cocinar hasta que todo acabara perfecto.

—Definitivamente, somos unos cupidos inusuales, ¿no lo crees, Sora?

Silencio.

—¿Sora? —Yamato trata de sacudirla, solo para darse cuenta que andaba sujetándose la boca con ambas manos, —¿Estás bien?

La primera en comprender fue Mimi.

—¡Abran paso, abran paso! —empujando a los hombres, jaló a Sora de los brazos. Miyako siguió asustada, tras demorarse en entender. —¡Rápido, no podemos perder tiempo! ¡Esto explicaría tus bruscos cambios de humor!

Una vez acabado el escándalo, Yamato quiso sonreír tras las noticias una vez que las tres mujeres salieron del lugar al que se habían metido.

—Felicidades, futuros señores Ishida.

* * *

**¡Falta el epílogo, Sku! Todavía no me convence la redacción… y menos el Taiyako... es que... no lo sé. Ya verás algunos cabos sueltos que quedaron serán resueltos en el epílogo.**


	6. Epílogo

**Nota de autora: **Lo prometido es deuda.

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

Ella andaba revisando unas viejas fotografías. Él, por su parte, andaba haciendo la cena. Un delicioso aroma se abría paso en la cocina, despertando el hambre en la joven. Con tan solo escuchar el sonido de la cacerola junto a la hornilla era suficiente para que le dieran ganas de cerrar aquél libro con viejos recuerdos. Echando un suspiro, camina hacia la cocina sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos. Podía sentir la suavidad de su portada, incapaz de cerrarlo por completo.

—¿Puedes creer que ya han pasado casi cinco años? —preguntó la muchacha, acercándosele al hombre.

—El tiempo sí que pasa volando—respondió sin mirar atrás.

Formó una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, colocando ambas palmas bajo su mentón.

—Quién hubiera creído que tantas cosas sucederían ese día—echó un suspiro.

Él se rascó la rodilla con el pie.

—Fuimos unos cupidos inusuales. Especialmente con una pareja. —siguió el hombre que cocinaba.

—Me sigue pareciendo increíble todo lo que sucedió en ese entonces—finalmente, dejando el álbum, se le acercó para colocar su rostro en el hombro de él. —Yamato, se me hace imposible olvidar el baile que hubo tras la boda. ¿Recuerdas el lío que se armó?

—El hecho que Taichi tuviera que gritar a los cuatro vientos que quería bailar con Miyako mientras ella andaba haciendo lo mismo con Ken fue espectacular… aunque en ese momento deseaba morirme en ese preciso instante—apagó el fuego, sacando la cacerola de la hornilla.

—Lo más adorable fue ver a Mimi con Iori. La diferencia de altura lo hacía aún más—Sora sacó los platillos de una alacena, colocándolos con cuidado en la mesa de la sala.

—Aunque también recuerdo que Hikari entró en crisis con lo de Taichi, diciendo que le estaba robando a Miyako—una carismática risa escapó del rubio, posando su mano sobre la de su esposa mientras seguía poniendo los platos.

—Hablando de Hikari…—Sora se detiene unos breves instantes para sacar su celular.

Yamato se acerca, solo para ver una foto. En ella, se podía apreciar la torre Eiffel. El cielo despejado de París, junto a las piletas que andaban encendidas atrás, les daba un aire mágico a los tres chicos que andaban en el centro, felices de la vida. Hikari, Takeru y Daisuke andaban abrazados al momento del _selfie_. Ellos estaban en un viaje de mochileros a través de Europa, haciendo todo juntos como lo habían hecho toda la vida. Inclusive la noche del matrimonio bailaron entre los tres.

Incluso, la noche anterior a la boda, no pudieron ir a ayudar ya que andaban comprando un regalo de boda entre los tres.

—Bonita foto—comenta Yamato, sin comprender. —Me pregunto si algún día esos tres formarán una vida por su cuenta o algo así.

Sora infló sus mejillas.

—¡Yamato! —colocó ambas manos en su cadera, en forma de puños. —¿Acaso no te ha contado Takeru?

—¿Contado? ¿Contado qué? —extrañado, Yamato detiene sus quehaceres. —¿De qué me he perdido?

La risa de Sora invadió el departamento.

—Hikari está esperando bebé. —sonriente, le sostiene ambas manos a Yamato.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —emocionado, Yamato la toma de la cadera, haciéndola volar por los aires en una pirueta. —Espera…—se detuvo en brusco, bajándola. —¿De quién es el niño… o niña?

—Eso lo dejo a tu querida imaginación—sacándole la lengua, Sora se divierte al darle una gran duda a Yamato.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, unos ligeros pies se escucharon venir del corredor. Se escuchaban con prisa, quizás persiguiéndose. Ambos observaron expectantes la aparición de las pequeñas risas que alborotaban sus mañanas, tardes y noches. Una cabecita rubia salió apresurada, saltando entre los juguetes esparcidos en el pasillo. Con gracia y agilidad, acaba sentada tras deslizarse en el suelo. La pequeña niña de cabello rubio sonreía de esquina a esquina, aplaudiendo.

—¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

—No… no… creo, ¡es imposible! Y… ¡Y no está bien hacer tanto alboroto en casa, especialmente si no es mía!

La segunda personita salió, con unos ojos ambarinos que brillaban con inseguridad. Un cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, adornado con estrellas, andaba dubitativa. Movía su vestido de izquierda a derecha, aludiendo su estado actual.

—Inori, eres muy educada. —un ligero golpe se le fue propiciado a la niña. —¡Au! ¡Eres cruel!

—Nadeshiko Ishida. Deberías tomar el ejemplo de Inori. —pretendiendo estar enfadada, Sora le reclama a su hija.

—¿Ves, Nadeko? —susurrando con su apodo, la pequeña niña se le acerca, preocupada.

—Sigo sin entender de dónde saca tanta energía…—colocando una mano en la frente, Sora sacude el rostro.

—Quizás de ti porque a veces eras muy hiperactiva cuando jugabas tenis y…—Yamato fue silenciado luego de que Sora le golpeara la rodilla. —¡Eres cruel! —yendo hacia su hija, la carga entre sus brazos. —¿Qué dices si unimos fuerzas para derrotar a esta malvada bruja?

—¡Bruja, bruja! —haciendo gestos con sus manos en forma de terror, la pequeña Ishida trataba de fastidiar a su madre.

—Definitivamente ustedes dos son iguales, incluso diciendo lo mismo sobre mí. Pueden hacer lo que quieran después de cenar… Inori, ¿tus padres están en camino?

—Eso creo…—la niña se va a sentar, solo para que Nadeshiko siga el ejemplo al desear arrojarse de los brazos de su padre.

En eso, suena el timbre.

Tras abrir la puerta, el mundo de Yamato cobró color, tras tener a las cuatro personas que lograron hacer que su matrimonio fuera un éxito, frente a él. Mimi Hida entró junto a su esposo, corriendo, para abrazar a su hija desde la distancia. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, chocando mejilla con mejilla. Iori ingresó luego, solo para revolotearle el cabello a la niña, para el desagrado de ella. Finalmente, ingresaron Taichi y Miyako, en silencio.

—¿Por qué tan callados ustedes dos? Siempre ingresan hablando como dos loros—confundido, Yamato les lanza la pregunta.

—Verán…—desviando la mirada Miyako, quien ahora llevaba un pequeño flequillo en la frente, juntó sus dedos. —De antemano, lamento robarles el espectáculo el día de hoy. Después de todo, es un día antes del aniversario de su boda. Es el día de la cereza del pastel.

Sí, ese era el nombre por el cual habían bautizado ese día.

—Cuento contigo para un nuevo código Delta, _Yamatus_—levantando su dedo gordo en señal de aprobación, Miyako deseaba hundir su rostro en vergüenza.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No me digas que…—Sora acude hacia ellos abrazando a Yamato por la espalda.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cuándo es la fecha?! —emocionadísima, Mimi se lanza para abrazar a Miyako, solo para ser detenida por Iori tras tanto agitarla.

—Vas a ahorcarla—él la tranquiliza un poco.

Miyako muestra el anillo de compromiso, este brillando como los mil y un soles.

—Así que… ¿código Delta versión dos? —Taichi alzó las cejas.

—Código delta versión dos será, Taichi.

Los cuatro unidos por una causa común, cinco años atrás, se verán unidos una vez más por el verdadero amor que el padrino tanto buscó. Todo gracias, también, a la bufanda de la cuál Miyako se demoró hasta el verano en notarlo, el pobre Taichi sudando tras llevarla puesta cada cita a tomar un café.

* * *

Espero esta haya sido toda una aventura, Sku. Le puse Nadeshiko a la hija por "yamato nadeshiko", que es la imagen a futuro que tenía de Sora. Y bueno, tenía un "yamato" también, jeje.


End file.
